


LG3

by AlexNoor



Category: KDA1
Genre: Klassen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoor/pseuds/AlexNoor
Summary: Hvor teknologi er ment for tiltak og lettelse, men resulterer i komplett adskill og hat. Uhell blir massemord, og familier blir skilt. Hvor etikk er abstrakt, Strattonas og Aberystwyth er i en frossen kamp som venter på å smeltes og fyres opp. Oscar, Petra og Mikael har overvåket Ruben Holter og Aurora Lund fra første øyekast. Første bank fra Kimberly og Hannah ga Ruben og Aurora en ny mulighet som var over hodene deres, bokstavelig talt. Møter med den tapre leder Timo og hans flotte kollegaer Sanna og Vicenta hjelper dem å bygge en stabil plan for å forhindre Aberystwyth med å ta hevn. Emil, Jørgen, Louise og Ava er klare for hevn med døde Erikas oppskrift. Emil sin kjemiforskning kombinert med Erikas forskning kan resultere i det samme. Emil minner hans døde elsker Jonathan, hans perfekte Jonathan. Er han blendet til kjærligheten Jørgen kan holde for han? Uten en ordentlig plan, hvordan skal Emil ta Strattonas? Kan Erika og Emil overkjøre Emilie og Isak som er kjemiske guder? Endrer planen til Emil seg?





	1. Chapter 1

Kapittel 1: Ruben og Aurora satt i stuen til Aurora. De så på meme videoer og lo hele tiden. Smh!! ''Du er en taper'' Sa Ruben og furet med øyebrynene idet Aurora lo av en meme han syntes var kjedelig. ''Å kom igjen, alt du ler av er mørke pedofile hitl-'' lo Aurora, men før hun fikk le ferdig sprang Ruben sin arm opp i været ''hEIL'' utbrøt han og repeterte handlingen. ''Sieg heil'' ''da fuhrer'' ''heil hitler' repeterte han før han endelig satte seg ned på sofaen igjen. ''Okei'' spurte Aurora. Før hun kunne si noe mer, banket det på døra hennes. To jenter med solbriller dukket opp. Aurora hadde ikke åpnet døra. Ånei, de skulle dø. De skulle dø med memes på brystet. 

''Kan du slå av spotify, Kimberly?'' utbrøt ho ene, oppgitt av macintosh plus som spilte fra mobilen hennes. ''Ørepluggen er ødelagt, den høyre.. Jeg kunne ikke-'' forklarte Kimberly, men hun følte at hun andre hadde gitt opp på Kimberly så hun ga opp. ''Ruben Holter, Aurora Hitlersbarn, dere er utvalgt. Vi er Kimberly og Hannah.'' Sa Hannah, fortsatt irritert av den vaporwaven som spilte fra mobilen til Kimberly eller hva enn det var. ''Hyggelig å møte dere.'' Sa Kimberly og hilste på Aurora.   
''Skal dere ikke drepe oss?'' spurte Ruben og ristet fortvilet på hodet   
''Mener du naturlig utvalg som Charlie Chaplin fant på?'' spurte Aurora   
''Nummer en, det var charles darwin, nummer to, slutt'' Rettet Ruben på og sukket oppgitt.   
''Nummer en, okei, nummer to, nei'' Utbrøt Aurora og dyttet til Ruben   
''AU'' utbrøt Ruben og skulle til å dytte tilbake. Kimberly skøt hånden hennes fremover, og Aurora trodde Kimberly skulle heile hitler. Hånden til Ruben frøs bare, den kunne ikke kollidere med Auroras arm! Magi?   
''Hør på oss. Vi er fra HUB'' forklarte Hannah og satte seg ned på sofaen. Kimberly satte seg på gulvet.   
''Holmkestarnds Utviklings Betjentskap. Vi er her fordi fremtiden vår er i fare. Det er ikke deres feil, og det har det aldri vært. Hør her, vi er fra fremtiden. Vi er på deres alder nå, ja. Vi bor i et romskip som heter PORN, Pod Og Romskips Nattested.'' forklarte Hannah.   
''Vi er her fordi vi trenger dere til et oppdrag. Dere er ungdommer. Simple ungdommer. Dere har ingen ille intensjoner eller noe.. Eksessiv kunnskap som kan brukes feil.'' forklarte Kimberly videre   
''Kaller du oss dumme'' spurte Ruben og blinket raskt i håp om å få litt forståelse i hodet, fordi denne situasjonen var fucked og han vurderte å ringe 112 eller 113.. hva enn politi nummeret var.   
''Nei, vi kaller dere snille faktisk.'' forsvarte Kimberly seg.   
''Hvor skal vi a?'' Spurte Aurora og så interessert ut   
''Dere skal bo med HUB i PORN'' fastslo Kimberly.   
''På hvilket grunnlag?'' Spurte Aurora og drakk fra koppen sin.   
''Vi kan ikke forklare, vi er bare agenter. Dere skal treffe mange nye folk. Dere vil få erfaring ingen mennesker har. Vi har et lite område, men et stort land.'' forklarte Hannah.   
''Ingen bryr seg om ordtaket du fant på til området vårt Hannah'' sa Kimberly og så rart på Hannah.   
''Hva med foreldrene våre?'' spurte Ruben og kikket bekymret bort på lille pusen   
''Er det.. moren din?'' spurte Hannah   
''Ja og jeg ble vokst opp med henne og fikk en hale. Nå mjauer jeg og tisser i sanden'' sa Ruben ironisk og fikk Aurora til å fnise   
''Å, er det derfor dere guttedyr runker to ganger om dagen?'' spurte Hannah   
''hæ NEI'' Skrek Ruben nesten, kjempe skremt. Han slo pannen sin og ristet på hodet nok en gang.   
''Kan jeg skrive facebook oppdatering om dette her fordi dette er helt vilt.'' Sa Aurora og slo på appen.   
''Svaret på spørsmålet ditt, Ruben, er at vi sendte e mail til foreldrene deres som var fra 'regjeringa' deres. Dere blir lånt vekk til en ungdomssleir i holmkestarnd!'' Klappet Hannah og smilte bredt.   
''Er du faen meg dum, Hannah? dET STO HOLMESTRAND PÅ SKILTET JO'' sa Kimberly og slo pannen mot gulvet flere ganger   
''når konverterte du til islam a? Det er sånn muslimer ber til buddha jo haha'' lo Aurora   
''Allah'' rettet Ruben kjapt og tisset på seg, metaforisk.   
''Vet du hva? Vi er med. Hvorfor ikke. Holmestrand er kjedelig.'' Sa Ruben og sto opp 

Og der dro de. Ruben, Aurora, Hannah og Kimberly. De ble transportert til PORN.


	2. Chapter 2

Heisen var transparent, og den var ikke koblet til noe. Det var som en glassboks som føyk oppi lufta. Det ga ingen mening. Refleksjonene deres gjorde hele steminnga klein, da huden til Ruben ble hvitere og hvitere for hver hundrende meter de fløy opp. Hannah var sikker på at det kom til å lukte spy. Neida, Ruben bare gulpa litt og svelget det ned igjen. Kimberly ble stolt og takka bådde buddha og jesus for det. Aurora var bare på snapchat, veldig frustrert på grunn av internettet som ikke fungerte. Det tok omtrent førti minutter for dem å komme opp dit, og Ruben var forbauset over alle de fysikk dritene som ikke ga mening nå. Hva i helsikke, tenkte Ruben. Oksygen var det i glassgreia, og retningen ble verken styrt eller kontrollert. Aurora spilte bare flappy bird – Donald Trump edition, ettersom hun ble lei seg av snapchat vennene hun ikke kom til å få snakke med. Oh well.   
*meanwhile*   
''Hvor ligger Holmkestarnd?'' Spurte Heidi og så på brevet hun fikk fra kommunen   
''Jeg tror det ikke eksisterer'' Sa moren til Aurora og kikket på kommunelogoen   
''Kan du guggle det veldig fort, Mariell?'' Spurte Heidi og leste brevet om og om igjen   
''Jammen mamma det eksisterer jo ikke'' insisterte Mariell   
''Nå får vi bare håpe på at barna våre ikke blir eksperimentert på'' Sa faren til Aurora og kikket opp mot taket   
''De er vel ikke dau'' Håpet heidi på   
''Hadde vært litt av en historie, jævlig bra en og'' lo faren til Aurora   
''Nei ikke bann, din ekle-'' bannet Heidi   
*tilbake til romskipet*   
''Jeg savner maten til mamma'' sa Ruben plutselig, kikket trist ned på jorda nedenfor   
''Alt du fikk var tacokrydder fra en pose'' sa narratornoor   
''hOLD KJEFT NOOR'' mumlet Ruben aggresivt og rista på hodet   
''Hvem er noor?'' Spurte Kimberly og så forvirret ut   
''Shizofreni igjen, søren'' sa Aurora og ristet på hodet. Det skulle gå så bra, tenkte Aurora   
''Nei jeg sverger det- å, okei samma det'' prøvde Ruben men ga opp.   
Etter noen minutter med stillhet, åpnet heisen seg endelig. Fresh lukt av ting Aurora og Ruben ikke kunne identifisere overtok tankene deres før de gikk ut. De kunne se hvor hvitt det var. Veggene var høymoderne, lys modifisert på sidene som lysstabler. Vinduene var rektangelformet både på sidene og øverst på bygningen. Hologrammer var plassert på sidene, skriftene eller språkene endret seg hvert andre sekund for at alle kunne forstå. Klærne på menneskene der var en stil de aldri hadde sett maken til. Farger de ikke kunne identifisere, og Aurora kunne faktisk ikke se noen av fargene da de var nye til hele befolkningen på jorda. Alt hun kunne beskrive det som var.. En rosa, grønn rød gul farge. En pastell nyanse av alle fargene, og nei det ble ikke svart.   
Alt Ruben så på var hologrammene. Dang, så bra kvalitet. han tenkte bare på hvordan han kunne game på det.   
''Man kan det, om man har et gamingpass som dere kaller det'' Sa Kimberly etter å ha analysert tankesystemet til Ruben.   
''Hæ, hvordan visste du'' Spurte han men ble forstyrret   
''Fordi jeg bruker teknologi fra 2074, da Kasianova R Dane utviklet ny psykologisk teknologi basert på mønstre og tankeformer av forskjellige kategorier. En ikke elektrisk teknologi som kan læres opp over tre måneder. Jeg var kvalifisert nok, da jeg kunne analysere personligheter over et blikk.'' forklarte Kimberly, smilte pålitelig til resten av gjengen.   
''Åja, okei.'' Svarte Ruben.   
''Vi alle er seksti/sytti år yngre enn dere, men vi har vokst fortere enn dere takket være naturfaglig oksygen teknologi. Hør, dere i 2017 vet at vi dør på grunn av oksygenet som faktisk er skadelig for mennesker og sliter ut kroppen etter sytti-åtti år.'' forklarte Kimberly og tok et slurk av vannflaska si. Narrator-Noor måtte faktisk gjøre naturfag research, creds til ho. Uansett   
''Oksygen består av to molekyler, og dere visste at det ikke var noe imellom. Det er sant. Hva om vi plasserte stoff imellom som nøytraliserte det skadelige med noe sunt. Vi kombinerte vitamin A med proteiner og andre kjemiske stoffer som automatisk transformerte seg til økologisk gass. Dette forsøket resulterte i ekstreme tilfeller, mange døde av hudsykdommer på grunn av for mye Vitamin A. Vi trengte en nøkkel. Deretter, etter ti år klarte vi å finne noe som passet inn. Det var som å finne den siste brikken til et puslespill. Det er kjemikalier dere aldri har hørt om før. Vi kaller det LG3, livsgiver forsøk nummer tre. Det endte opp med at gjennomsnittsalderen for døden ble lavere. Ikke at de døde fortere, men at barndommen deres og ungdomstiden ble optimal helt til de døde. Tiden går saktere for kroppene våre. Faren for dette er dessverre vanskeligheter med reproduksjon. Oksygenet er for mye for de nyfødte, noe som forstopper reproduseringen helt. Og som du vet, er arter noe som suksessfullt reproduserer barn som reproduserer igjen. Dette har vi feilet på. Vi er ikke en art lenger.'' Forklarte Kimberly komplett, sjokkert over at Ruben og Aurora så ut som spørsmålstegn.   
''Hvorfor er vi her'' spurte Ruben og så mistenkelig og redd bort på Kimberly.   
''Dere skal hjelpe oss med å bli en art igjen'' Svarte Kimberly simpelt. Aurora gulpet og la fra seg mobilen i lomma. Hun begynte å ta inn hvor seriøst dette kunne være. Ågud, hva har de gjort nå.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapittel 3:   
''Slapp av, dere skal ikke knulle noen for å få babyer. Ruben, vi vet du ikke vil knulle Aurora. Aurora, slutt å tenke på folka du vil knulle. Vi vet at de kommer til å dø uansett. Alt vi trenger er blod. Dere er her for å hjelpe oss til å bli en art igjen. En bydel, Aberystwyth har funnet den rette kombinasjonen. Deres hjernefunksjoner har bare blitt nedsatt, men vi har såpas teknologi og såpass leger til at det som skjer med dem ikke skjer med oss. Alt vi trenger er mennesker som er fra jorda. De vil bli enige med å dele oppskriften med oss. Den eneste risken er at de kriger fordi vi fikk tak i dere først.'' Forklarte Hannah 

''Nå er jeg ikke flink i historie som Kimberly, men jeg vet nok til å vite at jeg ikke vil ha krig. Første på lista er å snakke med lederne for Strattonas distriktet. Sanna, Vincena og Timo Frostwound. Tre søsken som har kontroll over Strattonas distriktet ettesom foreldrene deres kjempet for LG2 men døde for det. Ruben, du skal til Vicenta. Aurora, du skal til Timo. Vi skal gi all informasjon til Sanna.'' Sa Kimberly og så på listen hennes før hun tok med Ruben og Kimberly til kontorene. Det var ikke klassiske dører som på jorda. Kimberly måtte banke på en spesifikk kombinasjon for å komme til et kontor, forklarte Hannah. Etter en stund, ble de plassert på rett kontor. Ruben hos Vicenta, Aurora hos Timo.   
Ruben the boi   
Rommet var mørkt som sjela mi, og jeg kunne bare se Vicenta som ikke så så glad ut. Fakk, dette er hvorfor jeg ikke burde ha stjålet den røykpakka.   
''Told u'' sa Narrator-Noor   
''hld kjeft'' tenkte Ruben inni seg   
''om jeg gjør det er historien over'' sa narrator-noor   
''k''   
THE END   
''neida'' sa narrator noor   
Uansett


	4. Chapter 4

''Vet du hvorfor du er her'' Spurte Vicenta og stirret rett inn i øynene hans med et ildsinnet blikk.   
''For å hjelpe dere med å bli en art igjen. Dere trenger mitt blod, tror jeg.'' Svarte Ruben og gjorde alt for å se selvsikker ut.   
''Du er på vår side?'' Spurte Vicenta fullt av ild   
''Ja, j-jeg er det'' Svarte Ruben og gulpet, han visste han ikke visste mye om Kimberly og Hannah. Det kunne hende han var på feil side. Han følte anger, hvorfor sa ja. Alt var Aurora sin feil, neida. Han bare overtenkte. Ågud.   
''Ruben Holter'' repeterte Vicenta og satte seg godt til rette i stolen hennes. Hun humret tankefullt før hun snakket igjen.   
''Strattonas har stått stødig de siste århundrene. Aberystwyth har vi kranglet med den siste tiden. Du skjønner, han som utviklet teknologi har adskilt oss ifølge Aberystwyth. De mener at LG3 var en stor feil og hater oss for LG1 og LG2. Selv var de korrupte og stjal LG3 fra oss. Et medlem fra Strattonas gikk over til Aberystwyth med den store hjernen sin og plapra om naturfag hun ikke delte med oss. Det de vil, er å vente på at hjernefunksjonene til noen skal fungere. Dette gjør de ved å teste ut LG4. Vi tror de skal planlegge å prøve det på oss, fordi det kan ende opp i massakre. Kort sagt, er vi for teknologien og de er imot. De vil bruke teknologien imot oss for å drepe oss alle. De vil være de selvstendige som får tak i jordmennsker først. Vi trenger dere. Dere har valgt riktig side. Jeg har lest tankene dine og minnene dine, og jeg vet du har sett svikeren. Emil. Emil var alltid den smarteste av oss. Skarpest. Aldri god nok for familien hans, dessverre. Han ble bare.. En narsissistisk, blendet gutt som hadde feil tolkning av realiteten. Dette er mye for deg Ruben, og det finnes ikke nok tid for meg å forklare situasjonen mellom Strattonas og Aberystwyth.''   
Aurora the gal   
''Jeg-jeg vet ikke hvor jeg er, jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg er her, eller jo jeg vet jeg skal gi dere blod og hjelpe dere med å bli en art igjen og beskytte dere fra Aberystwyth fordi de skal prøve å drepe dere alle men hvorfor oss? Hvorfor kunne dere ikke valgt Sarah, Jørge eller Vanessa eller noe'' Spurte Aurora raskt og holdt på å gråte, hun skalv og dekket for munnen sin. Hvorfor visste hun dette. Hvor fikk hun informasjonen fra.   
''Ser ut som Vicenta ikke stoler på meg nok til å ville la meg forklare hele historien, så hun plasserte alt det hun sa i hjernen din sånn at du skulle vite det.'' Forklarte Timo og lo litt.   
''Dette skal gå fint, Aurora. Vi skal beskytte deg. Vi trenger bare å bevise til Aberystwyth at dere har A, B, B+, eller noe og ikke GR4, GH2, JA84 som menneskene her.'' la Timo til og smilte varmt til henne.   
''Hvorfor skal dere spørre om oppskriften deres når dere vet at dere skal spraye dere med det?'' spurte Aurora rolig, og følte seg beroliget av Timo's myke ansiktsuttrykk.   
''Fordi vi må vite om vi må i krig eller ikke. Det er komplisert, Aurora. Det er flere prosesser og flere hypoteser enn muligheter. Vi skal få det til, Vi trenger dere.'' forklarte Timo og reiste seg opp fra stolen.   
''Jeg skal finne ut i hvilket rom og hvem dere skal bo med, du får være her og tenke litt. Det er mye å ta inn. Jeg kommer tilbake snart med noe mat, jeg leste tankene dine og vet at du er sulten.'' Sa Timo med et lite smil før han gikk bortover mot henne og klemte sympatetisk og rolig på skulderen hennes før han dro ut av rommet ved å signalisere et symbol. Auroras hjertebank roet seg ned, men det gjorde ikke tankene hennes.


	5. Chapter 5

Da Timo kom tilbake, følte Aurora seg mer beroliget.   
''Du skal bli med Anneli og Thea og bo med dem. De er svært hyggelige'' Sa Timo og klappet i hendene en gang. Aurora reiste seg og nikket pålitelig før hun ga han et smil. Timo smilte varmt tilbake før han åpnet døra for henne.   
''Tusen takk'' takket Aurora han og forlot kontoret.   
''Ruben!'' pep Aurora spent, endelig slapp hun å føle seg stresset.   
''Takk gud du har det bra'' sukket Ruben lettet   
''Vi skal bo med ei som heter Anneli og Thea.'' sa Aurora og festet en løkke med hår bak øret. Korridoren luktet som metall og høyteknologisk drit. Ikke noe som hjemme   
*meanwhile i Aberystwyth*   
''Jørgen, vi har store planer for deg'' sa Emil   
''Du skal få være i historiebøkene, den som tar imot menneskene, den som alle skal se opp til. Vi har ingen gud, keiser eller konge. Du skal være toppen av det. Vi tar Strattonas sammen'' Lovte Emil med et slu smil.   
''Jeg gjør dette for familienavnet mitt. For faren min som aldri var der på avslutningene mine. Mamma som ikke så tegningene mine som barn'' sa Emil   
''De behandlet deg urettferdig'' sa Jørgen og ristet på hodet   
''Jeg tegnet dildoer og satanstjerner, itillegg tegna jeg vennen min Jonathan som knulla meg i ræva. Ung kjærlighet'' sukket Jørgen og slo seg i pannen.   
''De drepte han. Strattonas drepte Jonathan den dagen A vitamin bomben sprang.'' Emil fikk frysninger av å si det, og det var som om verdens han ble grå igjen. Det var ofte Emil snakket om Jonathan, men han lot seg ikke knekke. Ikke en gang. Ikke når han kalte Jonathan venn heller.   
''Du elsket han virkelig, gjorde du ikke'' spurte Jørgen og strøk skulderen hans sympatetisk. Siden han forlot Strattonas for Aberystwyth tok Emil han imot og behandlet han med all respekt. Det var rundt den tiden Emil mistet Jonathan. Det var ikke lenge etter Jørgen forlot Strattonas også. Han var ikke veldig gammel, og smerten fordoblet seg på grunn av den gleden Jonathan ga han. Alt han gjorde var dedikert til Jonathan. Jørgen syntes så synd på Emil.   
''Han var grunnen til at jeg valgte oksygenformelen i stedet for å ende det hele.'' sa Emil hest, men kremtet for å virke den sterke, selvsikre gutten han var. Det tok ikke lang tid for Jørgen å gå ut av rommet, mest sannsynlig for å drikke og pule seg til søvn.   
Jørgen hadde ikke merket at Louise satt på den andre siden av rommet før nå. Velvet rødt rom med lysstabler på sidene som både radierte med varme og lys.   
''Tror han leter etter noen å pule med. Erika, mest sannsynlig.'' fniste Louise og spiste på de smakløse nudlene sine. Jaja, de var veldig teknologiske og levde i luksus, men nudler måtte hun ha.   
Jørgen huffet og himlet med øynene før han også dro ut for å røyke. Han visste ikke hva som foregikk, og heller ikke helt hvordan de skulle ta Strattonas.   
*back*   
''Sjur er så deilig'' Lo Anneli hardt og ble hysjet på av Aurora.   
''Jeg sa jeg ikke ville ha noe arrangert ekteskap'' lo Aurora   
Ruben satt bare i senga si og var på mobilen mens jentene prata   
''Du kan da få stor kuk i fitta'' sa Ruben monotont og halvsmilte   
''Kanskje du kan få to'' lo Thea og gliste.   
''Hvor er hologram x8 en min?'' spurte Anneli retorisk.   
''Fant den!'' Sa Anneli og slo på hologram greia Aurora og Ruben ikke forsto noe av.   
''Her er Sjur, se hvor deilig han er. Her har vi Erik-'' gliste Anneli og swipet gjennom bilder av gutta boys   
''Hold kjeft, Anneli. Du veterikaikke var into you, tror du han noen gang vil være med deg'' Snappet Thea plutselig. Det fikk til og med Ruben til å ta av ørepluggene hans.   
''Jeg tulla.'' Sa Anneli rolig og så bekymret bort på Thea. Hun visste ikke hva som plutselig skjedde.   
Det var en stillhet, ikke like klein for Ruben fordi han var på telefonen hele tida.   
''Unnskyld, jeg bare. Jeg husker vi gjorde opp for .. du vet hva.'' Sa Thea og så ned, skammet over hvor lite kontroll over seg selv.   
Et bank på døra var hørt, og takk gud for det.   
''Aurora, Ruben, dere skal trene.'' Sa Timo plutselig. To folk var bak Timo i en slags drakt.   
''Ingen spørsmål, kom med oss.'' Sa ei jente, øyne harde som stål. Hun andre smilte pålitelig og vinket.   
''Jeg heter Sarah, og dette er Sandra Ø. Vi er de største ekspertene på å slåss, og kunsten med slåsskamper. Styrke, fart og teknikk skal dere lære av oss. I morgen skal Sandra M og Camilla gi dere litt peiling på våpen'' annonserte Sarah med hardt blikk og streng stemme. Ruben og Aurora turte ikke å kødde med ho i allefall. Ruben visste at om han protesterte, hadde Sarah sikkert tatt pikken hans i en osterasper. Sandra Ø smilte bare pålitelig og viste oss veien. Thea og Anneli sneik seg etter for å se på. De visste at Sarah hadde klikket på dem om hun fant det ut, men de brydde seg ikke.   
Ruben sukket på veien, ågud hvor mange blåmerker ville han få etter dette.   
Aurora tenkte bare på sminka hun glemte på jorda, og sports BH. Hun ville få vondt i brystet etter dette. Ågud.   
Da de kom frem, annonserte de ting som Ruben og Aurora egentlig ikke forsto. Sarah og Sandra Ø begynte å slå og sparke, men de snek seg forbi eller vekk fra slagene. Dette var en måte å vise hva de drev med her. Sandra Ø falt ned og sklei mellom bena til Sarah, tok tak i hoftene hennes og dro ho ned på gulvet. Det tok et lynraskt sekund før Sandra Ø satt over hoftene til Sarah. Sandra smilte lurt mot Sarah før hun fjernet seg. Sarah så på Sandra med et imponert blikk og halvsmilte.   
''Og det er sånn man slåss.'' Annonserte Sandra og flirte. Uten varsel tok Sarah tak i nakken hennes og slang henne ned på matten. Sandra skrek litt og lo da hun traff matten. Ruben gispet og Aurora gapet. Herremin jesus kristus i min fitte ræv.   
''Vi skal ikke lære dette ikke sant.'' Spurte Ruben, og håpet til gud de bare lærte hvordan man løp vekk fra motstanderen sin.   
''Å jo, dere skal lære mye mer enn dette. Dere skal lære masse nakketeknikker, hvordan trekke magen inn på et sekund for å trekke tilbake fra slaget, hvordan bøye ryggen og hoppe vekk fra slaget, og hvordan slå generelt. Det er ikke magen dere skal slå. Den hardeste delen av kroppen deres er albuen. En av de mest sensitive stedene er enten brystet der hjertet er, eller genitalia. Grunnen til at Sandra sklei mellom bena mine var for å demonstrere hvordan hun hadde muligheten til å albue meg i dåsa.'' Forklarte Sarah   
''her begynner vi.'' Sukket Aurora der hun sto.   
Det tok ikke lang tid for sarah og sandra å 'angripe' dem mykt. Ikke hard slåing eller vold. Likevel skrek Aurora. Ruben løp vekk til et hjørne og hadde et astmaanfall så det ut som. Thea og Anneli holdt på å tisse på seg, metaforisk. 

Ah, Anneli og Thea var allerede glad i de to dustene.


	6. Chapter 6

*Møte for hver sin side*   
Strattonas   
Vicenta, Timo, og Sanna satt i stolene deres som vanlig. De måtte kalle inn Strattonas agentene fra jorda som måtte passe på at Aberystwyth sivilisasjonen ikke kom til flere mennesker. I tillegg til LG4 planleggingen deres, hadde de ekkel teknologi utviklet av Erika. Erika klarte å manipulere Timo og Vicenta til å tro at Emil gjorde det rette. Noe som var helt feil. Kimberly og Hannah dukket opp og satte i stolene deres.   
''Hvor er jord observatørene?'' spurte Vicenta utålmodig   
''De er i heisen, ti minutter vekke'' sa Kimberly tålmodig og så på lista over ting de skulle snakke om.   
''Oscar, Mikael og Petra er på deres vei.'' sa Hannah   
De ventet tålmodig og utålmodig på de tre jordobservatørene for å diskutere hva de hadde sett og følt. Endelig kom de.   
''Ja, dere skulle ikke være på jorda for å bli tan'' spøkte Timo og flirte   
''Du er bare sjalu på at vi har finere brunfarge enn deg'' spøkte Oscar og blunket kjapt til Timo før han satte seg ned.   
''All spøk til side, vi har et alvorlig problem på våre tallerkener.'' Sa Petra og kremtet. Hun så på listen sin med ting hun hadde notert.   
''Nummer en på saklista er foreldrene til Ruben Holter og Aurora Lund'' fortsatte Petra.   
''Gratulerer med uttalen av navnene deres'' tullet Kimberly   
''All spøk til side'' repeterte Petra med et seriøst blikk ovenfor Kimberly. Kimberly svarte med et kjapt kremt og så ned på gulvet, så kleint.   
''Hvor ligger Ruben og Aurora nå, i forhold til utvikling og mestring?'' spurte Oscar og så bort på Hannah og Kimberly.   
''Vi vet at de trener på selvforsvar og slåssteknikker. I dag skal de også få kontroll på våpen. Camilla og Sandra M skal fikse det. Sandra Ø og Sarah gjør en bra jobb med å lære dem hvordan man slåss.'' sa Kimberly med full stolthet.   
''Bra'' kommenterte Oscar og så på Mikael så han kunne ta opp sak 2   
''Vi vet ikke hva Aberystwyth planlegger, og vi vet ikke hvordan vi skal respondere eller gjøre. Vi hadde en plan, men det er så mye som kan gå feil.'' leste Mikael opp, og var fullt klar over at han ikke var helt relevant iforhold til stillingen hans.   
''Vi vet at de skal prøve å spraye LG4 på oss, takket være Emil som sviktet oss alle.'' huffet Timo.   
''Hvordan kan vi stoppe det, I såfall?'' spurte Oscar og så bort på alle rundt bordet som nikket og så bekymret ut.   
''Vi trenger fred, men det kan vi ikke få fordi Aberystwyth enda er saltete over LG1 og LG2 som gikk til helvete. De vil kortslutte all teknologi, fordi de mener alle mennesker skal leve som på jorda. De mener at teknologien vår ødelegger for vår tilhørighet. Hvordan vi skal få et slags kompromiss med dem er, et bra spørsmål.'' forklarte Vicenta.   
''Tror du de vil angripe?'' gulpet Hannah   
''La oss bare si at labben vår er fullpakket med bekymrede mennesker, PORN er tettpakket med teknologi Aberystwyth ikke kan komme seg forbi. Det er også en grunn til at Ruben og Aurora ikke får fred. De skal bli vant til å våkne midt på natta, de skal kunne slåss og bli med på vårt team. De jordmenneskene er sterkere enn Aberystwyth.'' Sukket Sanna og ristet på hodet   
''Vi trenger alle vi kan få med. Det er litt vanskelig når ho Heidi Holter anklager alle for kidnapping av sønnen sin og innkaller alle foreldre på møte. Aurora sine foreldre er mer rolige, men sørger mer. Heidi er full-on vegan protestant foran stortinget.'' sa Mikael og flirte   
Petra satte seg fram og foldet hendene på bordet, et skarpt blikk mot Mikael. ''Om du hadde vært forelder hadde du forstått.'' Sa Petra kort, full sympati og respekt for foreldrene til Ruben og Aurora.   
''Dere'' avbrøt Sanna fort for å stoppe en potensiell krangel.   
''Har dere sett noe på jorda, noe mistenkelig?'' spurte Timo og furet med øyebrynene   
''Vi tror ikke Aberystwyth har hatt noe kontakt på jorda, men foreldrene bekymrer oss. Reelt, vi kan ikke torturere dem lenger. Tror du ikke vi burde sende Ruben og Aurora tilbake etter treningen, så kan vi kalle dem inn om det er trøbbel'' foreslo Oscar. Kimberly og Hannah så på hverandre, og de var ikke fornøyd i det hele tatt. Ruben og Aurora var som fadderbarna deres. Heldigvis svarte hele bordet Oscar med helt sjokkerte blikk og rist på hodet. Good. Timo virket spesielt.. Sint?   
''Nei'' Svarte alle i kor, noen så på hverandre litt rart fordi vel.. De snakka i kor.   
''Hva skal vi gjøre om de angriper'' Spurte Mikael og skrev ned referat av møtet.   
''Vi må angripe tilbake, kanskje uten å drepe. Vi vil ikke ha blod på hendene våre. Vi må prøve å få Emil tilbake på vår side, uten manipulasjonsteknologi.'' Sa Vicenta, ikke med mye selvsikkerhet.   
''Vi vil ikke ha noe krig.'' Sa Oscar og sukket.   
''Tror du det er mulig når distriktene er helt uenige.'' smilte Timo sympatetisk.   
''Er dette alt for nå?'' spurte Petra og så bort på notatene til Mikael.   
''Vi tror det. Bli her, dere. Dere har gjort en god jobb. Isak og Emilie vil gi dere en formel som frigjør o2 dere pustet inn i jorda.   
*Aberystwyth*   
Emil, Jørgen, Louise og Erika satt på et bord og spiste i fred. Aberystwyth hadde ikke et fast team med ledere og hele pakken. De trodde ikke på maktfordeling. De trodde på at maktfordelingen ikke skulle eksistere, og at de med fine ideer skulle bli hørt på.   
''Er maten god?'' Ava og smilte mot dem. Ava var ei lita jente da gjengen møtte henne. Alle bodde en gang i Strattonas, men Ava ble skilt fra familien fordi lederne i Strattonas mente det. Gjengen skjønte at de måtte ta vare på henne. Ava var ganske skarp iforhold til språk og ordlegging. Hun var flink på å snakke for seg og andre, og med hennes søte smil var det umulig å starte en konflikt med henne eller de hun sto for. I tillegg var maten hennes god.   
''Den er absolutt kravoppfyllende. Du er kjempe flink'' Sa Emil og fikk Ava til å smile lyst. Ava gikk tilbake til kjøkkenet for å la dem diskutere seriøse ting.   
''Hvordan skal vi ta Strattonas?'' Spurte Jørgen og visste hvor fort Emil fikk adrenalin av å tenke på det.   
''Vi skal få oss inn i den stygge teknologien deres og bruke luftmekanismene deres for å slippe ut LG4'' sa Emil.   
''Det er overvåkt, overalt.'' sa Jørgen og holdt inne et flir. Emil var et geni, den flinkeste i klassen. Naturfag og kjemi var noe han var en gud på. Logikk og planlegging, sugde han på. Med all kjærligheten Jørgen bærte på, mente han at Emil bare sugde på planlegging og krigsteknikk.   
''Vi skal ta heisen deres'' sa Emil, litt irritert   
''Heisen skanner blodtypen din. Du har GR4 eller noe sånt, og jeg har JA31. De vil få vite at du er der, og boom de vil kaste oss rett ut '' sa Jørgen og skuffet Emil nok engang. Emil frøs stille, og mista gaffelen på tallerkenen. Han stirret rett på Jørgen med et blankt ansiktsuttrykk. Det var før ansiktet hans brøt til det bredeste smilet han hadde sett.   
''Nei det har jeg ikke'' var alt Emil sa før alle rundt bordet satt med åpent gap.   
*back to Strattonas*   
''Faen, jeg er sliten'' sa Ruben og la seg i senga igjen   
''Jeg og. Vi skal til Camilla og Sandra Ø også.'' Sa Anneli og huffet   
Thea så på Anneli med et rart uttrykk og sa, ''alt vi har gjort er å se på dem slåss og le av dem'' og lo.   
''Ja, men å stå så lenge tar mye krefter'' argumenterte Anneli. Aurora himlet med øynene og flirte.   
Et bank på døren var hørt. Oscar tullet ikke, Ruben og Aurora fikk aldri ro. Det var for deres eget beste. Ingen orket å åpne døren, så de hørte et sukk. Ruben flirte, men skrek da døra plutselig ble brutt ned. Aurora skvatt bare.   
''Våpen gjør susen, vettu'' Sa Camilla og lo helt galt.   
''Jeg må beklage for oppførselen hennes, hun er veldig vill.'' Sa Sandra Ø pålitelig. Sandraene var svært pålitelig. Jaja, Sandra M var mest sannsynlig gay for Sarah og ble vill. Jaja, Ruben og Aurora kom til å bli glad i dem.   
''Sarah, drit i å motorsykle inne. Du vet Vicenta og Timo blir sinte!'' Ropte Camilla etter Sarah, som bare responderte med å le.   
Aurora trengte ikke wifi lenger, fordi gjengen her var helt vill.


	7. Chapter 7

''Hva mener du med at du ikke har blodtype som oss'' spurte Jørgen fullt av sjokk og stirret rett på Emil.   
''Jeg er født på jorda, 60-70 år eldre enn dere.'' Forklarte Emil kort, ikke utfyllende i det hele tatt.   
''Det forklarer hvorfor du har en stor-'' sa Erika og gispet da Emil avbrøt han. Jørgen blikket Erika også for å få henne stille.   
''Uansett, jeg var født i Hardangervidda hos en fin familie. Jeg ble gitt bort med en gang, i et adopsjonssenter. Kort fortalt, den nye familien min elsket meg. Juliane, Ingrid-Marie behandlet meg som en biologisk bror. De merket at noe skjedde med meg, noen symptomer. Noe legene ikke forsto. Også ble de fortalt at min død var nær. Foreldrene mine ble selv tatt ut av kjerringene Kimberly og Hannah. Hah, som de ble lært opp feil og ødelagt av Strattonas distriktet. Jeg ble sendt opp da LG1 skulle ta aksjon. Blodtypen min var sterkere enn alle andres. Det var som om jeg ble utvalgt. Jeg overlevde LG1. Jeg ble vitne til Strattonas' sine ondsinnede planer. Demokrati og fred, nei. Etter familien min fikk bo i Strattonas ble de mer og mer skuffet, høyere standarder og alt ble bare vanskeligere.'' forklarte Emil og stirret ned i fanget sitt mens han snakket. Det var tydelig han var skjør under hans maske.   
''Og du tok meg under din vinge etter alt det som skjedde deg'' Sa Jørgen og så på Emil som om han var en helt. Emil var jo det, i Jørgen sine øyne.   
''Jeg skal inn. Jeg skal snakke med Timo og lage en plan med han fredfullt. Dere vet at jeg ikke er fredfull, da. Vi får dem til å føle seg betrygget og venter. Så slår jeg til igjen og må bruke våpenet.'' sa Emil og smilte skjevt. Våpenet hadde vært stengt i generasjoner på grunn av dens store effekt. Våpenet ble designet av Aberystwyth men forskeren Julie ble drept av Strattonas. Siden da har både Aberystwyth og Strattonas blitt enige om å skilles. Jørgen og Louise så rett og slett sjokkerte ut, i tillegg til det hadde de gåsehud på armene.   
*Strattonas, 3 uker senere*   
''Ruben og Aurora har imponert oss, herr Timo.'' sa Sarah helhjertelig og smilte mot Sandra Ø. Sandra Ø flirte og ga Timo en tommel opp.   
''Åh vær så snill, ingen nødvendighet for slik formalitet.'' Sa Timo pålitelig og smilte bredt til dem. ''Det er ganske så bra. Vi er heldige som har Ruben og Aurora på laget.'' La Timo inn, lettet for at de har gjort en god jobb.   
''Foreldrene til både Ruben og Aurora er enda engstelige. Vi har fått Petra til å snike inn beroligende stoffer i drikkene deres da'' Fortalte Sandra Ø   
''Wow.'' Sa Timo, usikker på om det var en bra eller dårlig ting.   
Blikket til Timo lanet på hologrammen hans, og blikket hans festet på de to jentene samtidig som de så på han.   
''Jenter, dere kan ta fri. Jeg har ting å ta hånd om.'' Annonserte Timo   
''Skal vi sende inn Vicenta eller Sanna?'' spurte Sandra Ø og så tilbake på Timo idet de gikk mot døra.   
''Nei, tusen takk skal dere ha. Det er rettferdig at en mot en snakker.'' fortalte Timo og smilte takknemlig til dem før han sukket og åpnet opp meldingen han fikk på hologrammen. Han hadde fått en rød melding lokalisert fra Aberystwyth. Det tok ikke lang tid for han å føle seg engstelig. Det var hans rolle å beskytte Strattonas, og involvere Vicenta og Sanna i dette føltes feil. Han følte en stor nødvendighet for å beskytte dem også, selv om de hadde lik rolle.   
Timo sukket dypt igjen før han åpnet meldingen fra Emil. Den ene Emil.   
''_god aften, Timo. Jeg vet du gjør klar sniperen din når du først ser ansiktet mitt, men vær så snill nå, ikke nødvendig å dra opp vold og hardhet enda. Jeg vil ikke at noen av oss skal ligge på tynn is. Vi vil ikke ha noe kald luft, vil vi? Nei. Vi alle er veldig lei konfliktene. Jeg sier, kan ikke Aberystwyth fly avgårde? Vekk fra Strattonas og vekk fra all krangelen. Vi lever uten teknologi og dere lever med, er ikke det lettere? Jeg er sikker på at du ikke tror meg når du hører dette, men du er velkommen til å møte meg. Det vil du vel ikke, så hvorfor ikke stole på meg? Strattonas er der jeg vokste opp, jeg savner Vicenta, Kimberly og Sandra Æ eller hva hun nå het. Dere var snille mot meg. Godhjertede mennesker. Hvorfor skal krigslysten i blodene våre vinne når vi kan spare våre sjeler og gå videre? Vi i Aberystwyth orker ikke å planlegge en krig, ikke snakk om krigsmetoder eller teknikker. Vi vil heller ikke være involvert med Strattonas. Vel, vi skal ikke drepe dere så dere burde være fornøyd_.'' spilte av, med stemmen til Emil robotisert.   
Timo hadde mange tanker i hodet. Var dette en spøk? Han visste godt Emil ikke likte noen av dem, fordi han ikke kunne bevise seg verdig til Timo. Var dette hans feil? Stresstrykket til Timo økte, samt skyldfølelsen og hvor forvirret han ble. Han visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre. Skulle Aberystwyth virkelig fly sin vei? Hvorfor hadde Emil lyst til å fortelle det til Timo først, i såfall? Var det en felle, var det en måte å gi han dårlig samvittighet på? Var dette en stor fiasko? Timo rakk ikke å tenke ferdig før Vicenta og Sanna kom inn.   
''God dag, Timo.'' Sa de i kor og smilte mot lederen deres, eller kollegaen deres.   
''Hvorfor ikke i kontorene deres idag da?'' Spurte Timo hjertelig, ikke ment frekt. Han skvatt bare innvendig og hadde full hjertebank idet han slo av hologrammet.   
''Det er 12, tid for lunsj i møterommet. Du var ikke i kontoret ditt så vi tenkte du var her'' Forklarte Vicenta og satte seg ned ved Sanna. Timo hadde ikke særlig matlyst.


	8. Chapter 8

I dag var alle samlet på rommet til Ruben, Thea, Anneli og Aurora. Kimberly, Sandra, Sandra, Hannah og til og med Timo der. Timo trengte pause fra alt uansett, tenkte han.   
''Okei så Ruben tok våpenet Haggis x22 og så på målet. Også-også'' sa Camilla lattermildt og lo seg i hjel før hun fikk sagt hele historien. Ruben sukket og rødmet av flause. Å gud.   
''Han skjøt feil vei. Han skjøt ikke seg selv men han skjøt oppi taket. Hvordan skjer det?'' Lo Camilla og klappet så det ekkoet.   
Anneli, Kimberly og Thea lo hardest av alle.   
''Oh Ruben, beskytt oss'' tullet Timo og bumpet Ruben i skulderen.   
''Det var første gang, for ca en måned siden.'' klaget Ruben og huffet.   
''Dere har vært her en måned, dere!'' Jublet Anneli og klappet i hendene   
''Vi må feire jo!'' La Thea til og pep i glede   
''Jeg er en leder, ikke noe festplanlegger'' sa Timo bare litt strengt, men holdt fortsatt et muntert ansiktsuttrykk.   
''Kom igjen, Vicenta og Sanna dansa ballerina en gang i kontoret ditt'' fortalte Camilla. Timo så bort på henne og rødmet av at han hadde blitt tatt. Rødmingen hans fikk Aurora til å smile litt i distansen.   
''Jaokei, det er sant. Det var på bursdagen min. Uansett, vi kan ha en .. liten feiring til ære for Ruben og Aurora. De fortjener en takk for å være her.   
''Nei, Camilla. Ingen strippere'' fortsatte Timo og lo   
''J-jeg skulle ikke spørre om det.'' Sa Camilla og dyttet til Timo.   
''Hardhendt, er du ikke?'' lo Timo hardere og lot stresset flyte ut. Det var et deilig øyeblikk, både for han og alle rundt.   
Vicenta og Sanna hørte latterne utenifra, mens Vicenta ville disiplinere dem, stoppet Sanna henne fra å gjøre det.   
''La dem være unge, før deres ungdommelighet er borte.'' Sa Sanna og smilte litt mot henne. Vicenta fortsatte, og gjemte et lite smil fra hva hun så. De satt i en sirkel og snakka om tilfeldige ting. Jentene smilte utenifra og gikk videre til kontorene deres.   
*Aberystwyth*   
''Jeg kan ikke gjøre prosjektet alene'' tenkte Emil for seg selv og så ut av vinduet, stjernene som blinket hvitt. Eksluder noen av dem som blinket rødt, og blått.   
''Kanskje du burde slippe dem fri, de har vært fryst veldig lenge. Kanskje de vil møte kidnapperen deres.'' Sa Erika og smilte halvveis.   
''Du er smartere enn jeg trodde'' Kommenterte Emil uten å snu seg, han kunne se hvordan Erika smilte bredere i refleksjonen.   
''Du er dummere enn jeg trodde, du som fortalte alt etter vi hadde sex'' lo Erika og hevet et øyebryn.   
''Pass deg, før jeg kaster deg ut'' truet Emil og hisset. Han var lei oppførselen hennes, men ikke henne.   
''Ganske sikker på at stakkars Jørgen vil ha jobben min uansett.'' Flirte Erika før hun snudde seg og dro uten å få respons. Erika hadde rett, da. Å slippe dem fri. Markus, Anna og Vilde.   
Emil bestemte seg for å snu seg og gå. Gå mot en heis ingen hadde tilgang til. Emil hadde planlagt en plan B. Plan B besto av å låne barn fra jorda og fryse dem. Emil visste han kom til å trenge barn med menneskeblod. Han visste også han trengte teknologi, og det fikk han fra Emilie og Isak. Emil så etter knappen, og trykket på den da han fant den.   
''_Blod skannes_'' sa maskinen   
''_A+_'' sa maskinen og lot heisen gli ned mot rommet, åherre. Det lukta lort, mensenblod, tiss og cum. Han trodde lukene og tubene hadde tatt vare på de menneskelige.. Tingene. Likevel lukta det dritt. Ingen hadde giddet å tømme tankene, eller.. Emil gadd ikke. Stakkars mennesker, de måtte stå i sitt eget lort og cum og mensen og tiss. Emil følte seg skyldig, men lot det gå. Han gulpet før han gikk mot knappen som slapp dem fri. Det skulle ta noen timer før de våknet. Han måtte få Jørgen og Une til å sjekke det ut. Emil skvatt da lukene åpnet seg, barna hans falt fremover og traff det harde metallgulvet med et hardt ekko. Lukten ble enda verre, takket være LG3 utviklet det seg ikke noen fluer eller ekle kryp. Ja, Emil brukte teknologien til Strattonas. Det kunne ingen vite. Det hadde vært en skam for hele Aberystwyth og deres tro.   
Emil gulpet før han sendte melding til Jørgen og Une   
''_MAVAG_'' sendte han, Markus, Anna, Vilde Alive Again'' sto det for, alive og again satt sammen så det ikke kunne blitt dekodet veldig fort. Emil følte seg paranoid veldig mye.   
Da Jørgen så det fra etasjer oppe var det som et isberg traff han. Han følte at magen hans skar seg. Han signerte seg ikke for dette. Han kunne ikke være en del av dette. Han gikk likevel mot labben. Han visste han ikke kunne skuffe Emil. Han ville gjøre dette for bestevennen sin.   
Une hadde samme evner som døde Julie hadde. Hun hadde bare ikke blitt stolt på av Emil, før nå. Han mistet de kjemiske evnene selv om han ikke trodde på det. Hans egoisme og mentale stress svekket bare en del godt han hadde i seg en gang. Une hadde ikke tid til å tenke på dette. Hun hadde ikke bevegd seg på noen timer! Hun skulle ha vært der for lenge siden. Hun løp mot labben og fant de tre, illeluktende kroppene. Å herre. Det var så ille at hun måtte bruke maske. Jørgen var til stede og jobbet med gutten.   
''Kom igjen, Markus'' mumlet Jørgen da han produserte energi og varme som skulle live han opp igjen. Det så håpløst ut, men Jørgen var proff. Han ville ikke gi opp. Han nektet.   
Og med tålmodigheten de hadde igjen, gispet Markus og pustet.   
''Pappa? Kan jeg få grillmat nå?'' jublet Markus og lo som et lite barn. Markus gispet og så sjokkert på seg selv. Det stakk litt i hjertet til Jørgen, det var Markus' siste minne.   
''Skam skam'' Sa Markus til sin egen penis, ågud. Markus var veldig nysgjerrig. Han klemte på magemusklene og bicepsene sine han. Det hadde Emil produsert, den kjemiske jævelen.   
''Ååååå'' Undret Markus på da han tok på mannedelene, men fikk vondt fordi han tok det for hardt.   
''Så så, du er trygg. Du skal få grillmat snart. Lille Markus'' Oppmuntret Jørgen Markus.   
''ÅÅ okei!'' pep Markus og fikk voicecrack, og han måtte hoste mye.   
''Storebror!'' Kalte Markus Jørgen for.   
''Hva?'' Undret Jørgen på, han kunne ikke bli kalt storebror.   
''Mamma sa at storebror beskytte meg fordi jeg liten, og du beskytte meg fordi jeg varm fordi deg. OOog du sa jeg få grillmat! Jeg må se familien min da, de bekymrer seg litt.'' pep Markus før han, uten advarsel, klemte Jørgen godt og humret gledelig. Hvordan skulle Jørgen gjøre Markus om til en slåssmaskin Emil trengte. Familien til Markus tror sønnen deres er dø og det gjorde vondt i hjertet til Jørgen.   
''Ja, jeg skal beskytte deg'' Lovte Jørgen, for familien hans.


	9. Chapter 9

Jørgen point of view – uuu 1 view   
Jeg hadde blitt godt kjent med Markus. Han likte å leke med biler og var spesielt interessert i fugler. Jeg hadde blitt glad i han og hadde mer lyst til å beskytte han enn å transformere han til en slåssmaskin. Han var fortsatt en guttunge i mine øyne, det minste Emil skyldte han var en sjanse til å være barn. Anna og Vilde var ansvaret til Une. Emil var usikker på hvilke planer han hadde for dem, men vi fikk se. Kanskje han skulle få dem til å slåss også.   
Jeg satt ved bordet med Markus mens han spise grøt, det var det mest menneskelige vi hadde her i Aberystwyth. Vi var ikke spesielt kjent for maten her, om jeg skulle være ærlig. Markus storkoste seg med lekebilen hans mens han spiste. Stakkaren måtte plukke opp bilen ettersom han mistet den flere ganger. Ellers var han en smilende gutt.   
''Søt og liten, eller hva'' sa Louise og krysset armene foran brystet hennes.   
''Jeg er stor, Emil sa jeg er det!'' Sa Markus og begynte å furte. Dear lordy. Bilene lyste han opp med en gang, da. Louise flirte og rufset i håret hans. For en eller annen grunn, ble jeg beskyttende. Det var et eller annet med Louise som gjorde at jeg ikke stolte på henne.   
''Hvor er Emil?'' Spurte jeg og hadde et lite alvorlig blikk rettet mot henne.   
''Har det gøy med Erika vil jeg tro.'' Fniste Louise og så mot korridoren hvor rommet hans var. Jeg lurte genuint på hvor rik Erika var nå, om Emil faktisk betalte henne for hver knullings. Markus så ut som et spørsmåltegn av måten Louise hadde et slu smil da hun sa det. Markus var det søteste barnet noensinne, herremin.   
*Strattonas*   
Maria var den siste personen alle ble kjent med. Hun ble ansatt til å planlegge hele ''Rubenora feiringa'' som de kalte det. Ruben og Aurora var helt imot navnet fordi det hørtes ut som vi spleiset dem, men det var det eneste navnet vi hadde. Selv om alle hadde det gøy, fant seg klær, og gledet seg til feiringen de ikke hadde hatt på år, ville Ruben heller slåss. Han var veldig fastbestemt på å bli bedre. Sarah og Camilla ble med for å hjelpe han bli bedre i slåssing og våpen. Vel, for å si det sånn klarte Ruben å rive Sarah ned og hypotetisk drepe henne om hun faktisk var en slem person. Camilla lo hardt av Sarah og lagde vitser om dette her. Gotta love Camilla, tenkte Ruben og lo selv. Sarah viste bare fingeren egentlig.   
Så var det tid for å jobbe med 'rubiks' som Camilla kalte det. Det var det første våpenet Ruben ble kjent med. Designet av en dø forsker fra Aberystwyth, var det meningen at man skulle kombinere effekt og drapsmetode på den hvordan man ville. Det spilte absolutt ingen rolle hvilken kombinasjon som ble tatt i bruk, da hver løsning hadde hver sine perfekte skudd. Ruben fikk til en kombinasjon hvor en tornado av vind og skarpe krystaller blåste ut og fucka ut hele filleveggen som skulle brukes som blink.   
''Mer jobb til oss'' jublet Camilla ironisk og fikk dem til å le.   
''Neida, men du gjorde en veldig bra jobb. Meget imponert, jeg'' Sa Camilla og ga han en tommel opp. Det fikk Ruben til å lyse opp og føle et sjokk av glede og stolthet spre seg utover.   
''Det er fortsatt noe vi har å fortelle deg'' Sa Sarah ut av det blå, Camilla prøvde å slå henne i hofta men Sarah tok hånden hennes og slang den til side.   
''Hør her, du har nok ikke hørt mye om Isak og Emilie, men de er naturfagsfolk. De har studert kjemi og alt for å utvikle Strattonas på best mulig måte. De vil... de vil utvikle krefter på deg og Aurora. De har allerede bestemt hva slags krefter dere skal ha. Det høres skummelt ut, men det er for deres beste. Isak og Emilie har snakket med Timo, og Timo er litt skeptisk til hvordan det vil påvirke dere etterpå. Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si dette, men det å få krefter gjør vondt. Hvertfall for de med jordblod.'' Sa Sarah og Camilla hadde bare en grimase som fortalte mye om hvordan hun følte det om situasjonen.   
Ruben var i sjokk, ikke kunne han forstå og ikke kunne han svare. Det kom bare brått, egentlig. Ruben bare sto og blinket som om han var døv. Camilla ville klikke på Sarah der og da, men hun visste egentlig at han måtte vite det nå og ikke før det var for sent.   
''Og bare så du vet det, det er ikke et valg du har.'' Sa Camilla litt for bittert, hun var mest sint på Camilla egentlig.   
''Åja. Kan jeg få vite hva slags kraft jeg skal få, da?'' Spurte Ruben og så ned på gulvet ettersom Camilla ikke var i et godt humør.   
''Du skal klare å lage din egen realitet. Skape egen verden, og fra den verden kan du holografisk transportere slåssfolk, ulver, kattunger, chicks eller hva faen du vil egentlig. Det er alltid en fare med den kraften, da. Du kan plutselig ende opp i den realiteten din som ikke eksisterer.. For alltid.'' forklarte Camilla og løftet på skuldrene.   
''Aurora skal få muligheten til å kopiere og lime inn seg selv så mange ganger hun vil så hun kan slå folk bakfra, forfra, fra siden og ja. Hun kan også bytte fjes, så hun kan være deg littegrann. Risken er at hun bruker det feil og manipulerer kraften smått, før hun rett og slett misbruker den.'' forklarte Sarah med en litt mer hjertelig tone.   
Ruben visste ikke om han var klar for dette, men han visste at han måtte være det.


	10. Chapter 10

Timo var midt i å skrive i sin notatblokk før noen banket på kontoret hans. De banket i den rette sekvensen før de bare kom inn. Isak og Emilie, ah sant det, Timo kalte dem inn   
''Dere vet vel hva vi skal snakke om?'' Regnet Timo med og plasserte to kopper te til dem. Teknologi nå til dags. Timo strakk ut hånda mot koppene og fikk vannet til å koke. Ikke mange visste om den styrken hans. Emilie og Isak smilte mot hverandre og tenkte det samme, forsøket på Timo = suksess. Det hadde den vært lenge.   
''Sikker på at dette ikke er misbruk?'' Tullet Timo og lo helhjertelig.   
''Nei, sir.'' Sa Emilie sjenert og flirte litt til, før alle senket seg til en seriøs stillhet.   
''Ingen nødvendighet for et slikt, formelt kallenavn?'' Smilte Timo mot Emilie og fortsatte, ''er det en garanti?'' Spurte Timo og så på papirene deres.   
''Det er det aldri, si-Timo.'' Forklarte Isak. ''Immunforsvaret hans kan reagere på de nye kjemikaliene som ikke kommer fra jorda. Det kan binde seg feil og plutselig kan han transportere menneskene rundt i stedet. Han kan transportere en halv ulv eller bare en hånd. Det kan ikke gå hundre prosent riktig. Med Aurora kan det hende at hun plutselig bytter kropp med seg selv og forsvinner som en klone til.. Gud vet hvor.'' Svelget Isak og bet seg i leppa. Risken var stor, og det kunne koste dem livet om det slo feil. Timo likte ikke lyden av det, men han måtte innrømme at han stolte på Isak og Emilie med livet sitt.   
''De har jordblod, og reaksjonen kan være ekstrem. De kan lide under prosessen'' fortsatte Emilie og leste over formlene og hele prosessen.   
''Skal vi bli enige om å ikke gi dem de kreftene, da?'' Spurte Isak og så mot Timo. Timo så distrahert ut, der han satt og stirret ned i bordet. Var det verdt det? To ungdommer som før levde uskyldig og ikke bekymret av krig. Var det verdt det å stresse dem over en krig som ikke var deres?   
''Ruben og Aurora har allerede bundet seg til Camilla, Sarah, Thea, Hannah, Kimberly, Anneli og hele gjengen. Jeg tror ikke de vil tilbake til jorda, hvor det ikke skjer så mye.'' Sukket Emilie og så sympatisk ut ovenfor Ruben og Aurora.   
''Vi kan ikke snakke for dem.'' Sa Timo og sukket. Det var ikke lett for Timo som en leder å vite at han kunne risikere å få blod på hendene. Det var ikke lederposisjonen han var bekymret for, men det var det ansvaret og skyldfølelsen han måtte bære på.   
*Hallen*   
''Oi her var det støvete'' Sa Anneli og lo litt. Thea himlet tullete med øynene, neeei det sier du ikke, tenkte hun.   
''Okei la oss bare fikse det.'' Annonserte Maria, egentlig brukte hun bare en liten kraft til å slå på alle bryterne samtidig, kanskje noe elektrisitet relatert. Teknologien fra Strattonas sugde opp støv og dritt i rommet. Vinduene ble vasket av 'vannspredere' under vinduet. Vel, det var ingen jobb. Alle ble bedt om å ta av skoene utenfor, noe som alle forsto. Camilla ble litt bitter fordi hun ville ha på de fine høyhelene sine. Ja, hun måtte være litt jordnær. Sarah ble bare skuffet, fordi hun hadde fine høye heler også.   
''Vi alle vet dere er lave uansett'' Sa Ruben og fikk jentene til å gispe. Noen av dem rødmet til og med fordi de ble litt flaue. Wow dang, Ruben var savage jo. Ruben smilte lurt og flirte av seg selv.   
''Vent, hva bruker vi her når vi har mensen forresten?'' Spurte Aurora og hevet et øyebryn.   
''Bind? Tamponger? Bare at vi vasker dem når de er ferdige og bruker dem på nytt. Våre bind og tamponger er mye mer utviklet da, så å høre dette for dere er veldig rart.'' Forklarte Vicenta og smilte litt. Dette var første gang Vicenta virket mer avslappet, koselig og lett. Ikke streng, engstelig eller konfronterende. Hun virket ikke like truende, noe som var veldig bra. Ruben vurderte likevel å stå over festen for å trene på ferdighetene hans, og også snakke med Timo om den prosessen. Aurora visste det enda ikke, hun bare klaga på alles dekorasjoner og ble sint hver gang noen hang opp noe rosa. Aurora insisterte på at mørke farger var mye penere, men neida.   
*Møterommet*   
''Vi har Camilla, Sarah, og begge Sandraene i fronten. De er gode på sitt og kan i allefall stoppe Emil. Det er enkelt. Ruben og Aurora må være sistevalget, om han så skulle ha triks under de skitne ermene hans. Resten av gjengen kan være bakerst, fordi de ikke har noe erfaring. Thea og Anneli må spesielt bli beskyttet, vi har målt deres psyke og den ligger lavest. Det er ikke det at de er svakere, det er bare vanskeligere for dem å takle det fordi de er for sukkersøte.'' Mumlet Timo egentlig til seg selv fordi han var stresset. Emilie bare nikket med og Isak mumlet bare ''mhm'' i blant for å vise at han hørte.   
Med en gang de så notatblokken til Timo skjønte de at han sugde ræl til å tegne. Han prøvde helhjertelig, og var under stress, men pinnemenneskene ble tegnet med respekt. Jaja, Vicenta og Sanna visste at Timo egentlig var talentfull i kunst. Timo bare gadd ikke å kjøre løpet sitt. Han var leder, han var ikke i noe posisjon for å drive med kunst og sånt. Aberystwyth kunne planlegge deres første steg uten at de visste det, om de var distraherte. Slaget ved Strattonas kom ikke til å ende godt.   
''Hva om vi sender hele Strattonas til jorden, Timo?'' Spurte Emilie mildt, men fikk svar ved det skarpe blikket Timo skjøt.   
''Vi svarer ikke med evakuering. Hvordan skal de vite hvem vi er? Identitene våre eksisterer ikke. Fjesene våre blandes inn, men ikke i regjeringen. Om regjeringen for vite om Strattonas vil de ta oss ned.'' sa Timo bittert. Han var en stolt borger av Strattonas og hadde ingen planer om å gi det opp.   
_Aberystwyth var villig til å gi opp mye for å vinne slaget, til og med uskyldige mennesker.


	11. Chapter 11

Det var tid for Strattonas' første feiring på lenge, jentene hadde pyntet seg, gutta så mindre slitne ut. Ruben hadde ikke peiling på hva han skulle gjøre, lite bevisst på at det var han de feiret. Han bare komplimenterte venna sine. De frivillige kokkene som bare dukket opp hadde laget mat til festen apparently. Maten så veldig jord ut, og alle andre enn Aurora og Ruben så forvirret ut. Hvorfor var maten fra stedet Aurora og Ruben er fra? Hmm, det klikket inn for Ruben i allefall. Dang de feira dem jo.   
''Heia mennesker, nå som jeg endelig er presentabel vil jeg gjerne ha en liten tale til ære for våre flotte Ruben Holter og Aurora Lund. De kom hit for en tid siden.. Jeg husker ikke når, unnskyld. Tiden går fort når man har det gøy, haha, jeg redda ræva mi nå. Uansett, oi faen jeg skulle få karakter på talen jo. Oi faen. Shit. Uansett, jo vi er kjempe glade i dem og de er de flotteste jordmenneskene ever og liksom okei nå skal Anneli ta over hurra takk for meg'' Talte Kimberly og lo nervøst før hun heiv den teknologiske mikrofonen videre til Anneli.   
''Okei, jeg vil gjerne gi dem en flott tale. Kimberly du suger, uansett. Jeg har hatt en ære å dele rom med Aurora og Ruben, og deg Thea.. Slutt å furte. Uansett, Ruben har fått lættis inntil mobilen sin ofte, og Aurora liker bare å ligge i senga veldig mye. Bortsett fra det, takler de Theas energi og det skal de ha creds for. Jeg skal ikke ha lang tale fordi magene deres rumler og jeg er så glad i dere at jeg skal la dere spise. Kos dere.'' Sa Anneli med et bredt smil. Hun var glad i fjottene   
''Min impromptu tale, yes. Ja, slutt å baksnakk meg jenter. Jeg er leder jeg, men jeg har følelser jeg og. Jeg er glad i dem, som dere er. Aurora du er favoritten fordi du har en kul nesering. Slutt å se lei deg ut, Ruben. Du er favoritt XY kromoson bæreren jeg har her. Til side med tull og tøys. Jeg har ikke sett mye til dere her, men jeg har sett mer av dere på skjermer. Jeg ser dere når dere slåss, bruker våpen, og går på do-'' Vicenta ble avbrutt av Sanna som kremtet og så flau ut. Ruben og Aurora ble veldig emosjonelle helt til hun sa det siste.   
''Jeg fikk ikke slått av skjermen, slik at deres dumplinger ufrivillig ble vist på skjermen mens vi hadde møte. Jeg har rett til å forklare meg da jeg er en presentabel, ansvarsfull leder og ikke en tull og tøys leder som Timo der borte.'' tullet Vicenta og shadet Timo, timo bare sto og flirte.   
''Tulla, her skal det bli fest. Drikk dere fulle alle sammen og knull hvem dere vil'' skrek Vicenta og ble dratt av Sanna.   
''For mye alkohol?'' Spurte Timo og lo så hardt han klarte   
''Ja, alt for mye'' Verifiserte Sanna.   
Festen pågikk lenge, og mistenkelig forsvant to stykker etter hvert til sine rom. Hm. Sandra Ø og Kimberly forsvant i allefall. Nei, det var ikke sånn. Ruben falt bakover og dyttet på Thea som sølte på Sandra Ø. Kimberly plukket henne opp og forsvant med henne til toalettet for å støtte henne. Timo trodde de.. Og ble helt sjokkert. Han tenkte for høyt og lot Vicenta vite at han genuint reflekterte over hvordan fingrene hadde.   
Ruben begynte å bli sliten, samme med Aurora. De hadde spist og hatt det så mye gøy. Camilla og Sarah var de verste, de var så fulle stakkars. Timo var bare litt brisen men ikke noe spesielt. Hannah hadde sett mot døra litt for lenge etter Kimberly og Sandra Ø dro, spesielt på Kimberly. Anneli så sympatetisk på henne og ga henne en klapp på skulderen.   
''Hun er partneren min, jeg vil vite om det går bra med henne.'' Argumenterte Hannah og trakk på skuldrene.   
Thea danset vilt med Isak og ble spinnet rundt til hun spydde på Sanna. Gjett om Sanna ble sint. Isak løp vekk og kræsjet inn i Thea, etterfulgt av et gulp av spy. Vel, Thea ble ikke spydd på. Isak hadde bare spy rennende haka.   
Ruben var ikke litt full engang. Han hadde drukket ni glass av vodka og var ikke brisen engang. JAJA. Sandra M var heller ikke full, så Ruben snakket heller med en som var like ..der.. som han.   
''Musikken fra 60 år siden er bra!'' Pep Sandra M og lo. Ruben så bort på veggen og lot det faktum bare synke inn.   
''Jeg er 74 år eldre enn deg'' mumlet Ruben og ble helt rævpult i huet av det faktummet.   
Alt var fest og gøy til noen besvimte og andre sovnet på gulvet. Ruben sov i rommet sitt tydeligvis.   
Et mysterie for nå var den brukte kondomen på gulvet i toalettet. Hvem?   
*Aberystwyth*   
''Heii markus'' pep Jørgen av glede og smilte av den varme responsen han fikk.   
''Heii storebjoj!'' Pep Markus og fikk voicecrack, Han dekket for halsen og hostet litt. Hva skjedde nå, tenkte han?   
''Storebjoj?'' Spurte Markus og så litt mer sjenert og redd ut.   
''Ja, Markus?'' Svarte han i en mer seriøs tone, han ble nervøs for hva Markus skulle si.   
''Markus sove, Markus våkne, Markus kjenne i privat bukse'' sa Markus og så seg rundt før han hvisket ''bokser!''   
''I Markus bokser, rar lukt melk. Hva skjedde?'' spurte Markus og rødmet litt. Han ble litt flau. Jørgen tok et slurk av melken sin på feil tidspunkt, det tok ikke lang tid for han å kveles og spytte ut melka på bordet og fortsette å hoste i en lang stund.   
''JAaa sånn farge dej, baje den lukte dåli og slimete'' forklarte Markus og pekte på melka Jørgen spytta ut. Åherregud.   
*Møterom*   
''Hei, Emil! Jeg liker stjernerrr. James Webb teleskopet skal til L2 punktet snaart.'' sa Anna på videoen. Emil så det om og om igjen. Hvor var L2 punktet?   
Louise leste tanken og begynte å snakke, selv om Emil ba henne om å holde kjeft. ''L2 punktet ligger utenfor månens bane. 3 minutter herfra. Teleskopet vil fange opp signalene våre og ta oss.'' svarte Louise og himlet med øynene. Erika satt bare og filte neglene hennes.   
''Hvem spurte i det hele tatt om L2 punktet?'' spurte Emil med full oppmerksomhet til Louise.   
''Det var jeg som tok det med. Anna har tydeligvis tekniske foreldre som bygget hexagon speilene til hubble for noen år sida. Selvfølgelig vet hun om James Webb teleskopet tenkte jeg'' Sa Louise og så Emil lyse opp med en gang.   
''Jeg kunne ha kysset deg'' pep Emil og lo så høyt. Han hadde kommet med en flott plan akkurat da.   
''Neitakk, vil ikke få sykdommer'' lo Louise   
''Jeg er ikke syk?'' forsvarte Emil seg og følte seg forvirret, hvorfor syntes hun det var morsomt?   
''Du er en sykdom'' Sa Louise og lo enda høyere.   
*Jørgen og Markus*   
''Øh, okei. Markus. Du vet helikopteren din i privat buksene dine?'' Begynte Jørgen med ansiktet i hendene.   
''Hmm, fant den. Den er der ja.'' Smilte Markus ned mot Jørgen. Det ironiske var at Markus var høyere enn Jørgen.   
''Ikke ta på den, uansett, jo. Øh. Under helikopteren din er det to poser. Prøv å sitt med bena igjen, det går ikke fordi posene dine trenger luft. Uansett, I de posene er det.. Hvitt melk. Det du gjør, Markus er at du blir glad ikke sant? Så kan det hende helikopteren din flyr litt opp også brrr brrr pjooooo, skyter man hvitt melk etter noe tid..'' forklarte Jørgen og prøvde å ikke urinere på seg.   
''Jørgen?'' Ropte Emil og smilte stort.   
''Ja?'' Smilte Jørgen med litt kjærlighet for'n.. Emil så så glad ut og det gjorde Jørgen glad.   
''Hør her. James Webb teleskopet skal fremover ganske så snart. Strattonas har ikke sjans på å vite at de kommer. VI kan forlate stedet, si at vi må flykte. Strattonas blir tatt, og gjett hva menneskene gjørt.. Vi gir Ma- ungene bort til Strattonas og lar menneskene ta dem. Strattonas vil bli skyldt på or kidnappingen av barna og boom, perfekt.'' Klappet Emil sammen   
''Storebjooooj, er det sånn at man må bli glad for å skyte ut melk'' Spurte Markus og så kjempe nysgjerrig ut. Åherre. Emil bare ristet det av.   
''Det er kjempe bra!'' Sa Jørgen halv hjertet. Han brydde seg egentlig ikke mye. Han ville ikke slå Strattonas. Han brydde seg bare ikke. Hvorfor ta hevn?   
Alt han brydde seg om var å ta vare på Markus og Emil, selv om Emil ikke ga faen i han


	12. Chapter 12

For noen var det en fin morgen, men for andre startet det grått. I hvert fall for Timo. Han var _redd_. Han visste noe kom til å skje, han visste det skulle komme snart. Han fikk ikke sove den natten, påvirket av alkohol forsterket følelsene hans på det vondeste. Tanker han hadde lagt i skyggen kom tilbake, og en realitet så forferdelig ble visuelt vist i hodet hans. Det var ikke mulig å gjennomføre en kamp uten et liv tapt på begge sider. Det kunne være hvem som helst, tenkte han. Vicenta, Aurora, Sanna, Emilie, Isak, Hannah, Kimberly eller han selv. Timo var ikke klar for døden, men heller ikke klar for å vitne til det. Det var hans jobb å konstruere en plan for at alle skulle overleve. Det var urettferdig ovenfor Vicenta og Sanna å holde dem ute. De vet ikke engang om forskernes tilbud for å styrke Ruben og Aurora. Timo var verdens verste beskytter, tenkte han. Han kom til å miste liv, og blodet ville for alltid sitte i hendene hans. Da var spørsmålet om LG4 var verdt det. Lengre liv? Pøh, de var designet til å dø en gang. Hvorfor skulle han prøve å være rebell mot moder natur? Tankene satt i hodet hans fra den natten. Han så ikke lenger mennesker rundt omkring, han kunne bare se potensielle mennesker han kunne miste. Han kunne se en glimt bak alle øyne, og han kunne se livet dø ut av dem alle sammen. Vicenta og Sanna merket en stor forskjell. Timo snakket ikke under frokosten. Han spiste så vidt. Det var ikke at han ikke ville, det var kvalmen alle tankene samlet forårsaket. Han begynte å hakke på seg selv mentalt for å være så svak. Så svak at det ville være lett for Emil å ta han ned, sammen med resten av teamet hans. Han måtte være sterk. Timo måtte være sterk, cliche nok.   
For alle andre startet dagen normalt. Alle fire romkamerater var i et godt humør, i allefall.   
''Oi, som magen din rumla da?'' lo Aurora og så over på Ruben som nok en gang var på mobilen. Det var noen kule greier Timo mekket til dem. De kunne lese historien, fremtidens vidundere også videre.   
''Skal vi spise?'' Foreslo Thea og satte seg opp i sengen sin. Håret hennes var et komplett rot. Jaja.   
''Ork'' Svarte Ruben monotont og fortsatte å lese. Typisk Ruben som faen, egentlig.   
Det banket på døra deres før de kunne kødde med Ruben om latskapen hans, Ruben takket gudene mentalt for det. Han skyldte gud en tjeneste, tenkte han.   
''Hei jenter! Ruben'' Hilste Kimberly med en spretten tone.   
''Bare fordi majoriteten av oss er jenter kan du fortsatt referere oss som 'folkens' som er like uformelt som det du sa. Ikke no adskill bare fordi jeg har penis og de har mensen'' Kommenterte Ruben på kødd og gjemte det slue smilet hans.   
''Oida, smart du er'' Sa Kimberly og ga en tommel opp.   
''Hei folkens, Ruben'' Prøvde hun igjen og lo.   
''Sårende'' Himlet Ruben med øynene og måtte smile litt av hvor spesiell latterne til jentene var.   
''Vi har spising i bufféen, vil dere bli med?'' Spurte Kimberly. Alle jentene nikket og kom seg ivrig ut av senga. De fløy bortover gangene med tepper rundt seg og kaninsko som pep med hvert steg de tok.   
Sarah, Camilla og Sandraene var allerede i gang med spisinga, og var faktisk kledd. Camilla så bort på dem og lo litt av hvor komfortable de så ut. Aurora hadde så vidt håret i en hestehale, Thea sine briller hang, Ruben sitt hår var verre enn en skog på vei til konsolideringsfasen, men Anneli kom sist og så bra ut. Camilla ga faktisk Anneli ett kompliment.   
Stemningen gikk opp med en gang. Kimberly skulle bare hente Hannah og resten av gjengen, inkludert Isak og Emilie. De følte seg skyldige som ikke inkluderte dem så mye som de fortjente. Isak hadde ville vitser, og Emilie var den mest sukkersøte gladlaksen de noen gang hadde sett. Vicenta og Sanna virket mer rolige og deltok i en del samtaler. De var litt frustrerte fordi de hadde spist frokost med Timo timer sida, også skal disse latskapene våkne alt for sent. Vicenta tenkte på å stramme det opp, i hvert fall. Sanna insisterte på at det bare var festen sin feil at de våknet opp så sent.   
Det var som en saktefilm. Alle lo sammen, lagde vitser sammen. Alle kjente på den samme gleden og gode stemningen. Ruben lo som en bie for første gang, Hannah ga harde highfives og hadde en 'hardest highfive' konkurranse med Camilla. Spoiler: Camilla vant.   
Da de var ferdige med å spise, var det tilbake til det vanlige. Det eneste som ikke var så normalt var at Timo var på vei ut først, og mot døra sto han og smilte mot dem. Kanskje litt skummelt, men han bare følte på en så varm stemning av latterne og de ivrige uttrykkene deres. Så var det tilbake til det vanlige Timo skulle planlegge, Anneli og Thea brukte tiden på å øve seg på å lese tanker akkurat som Kimberly og Hannah, Ruben og Aurora trente med nyere våpen, Isak og Emilie jobbet hardt på formler tilpasset blodtypen til Ruben og Aurora. Sarah og Sandra Ø slåss hardt med Ruben og Aurora. De ble tatt noen ganger, men Aurora jobbet kjempe bra med bena og fikk Sarah til å dukke noen ganger. Ruben var spesiell på våpnene han. Camilla ble spesielt imponert av evnene han hadde til å sikte og føle. Noen isopor gjenstander kunne dukke opp bak han, men han klarte å snu seg før den reiste seg komplett. Så var det teori for dem. De skulle lese og se videoer Timo hadde laget til dem. Det mest underholdene var en liten blooper som ikke skulle være med. Videoen startet med Timo som sukket og bare ''faeeeeeeeen''. Det skulle Ruben bruke mot Timo.   
*Aberystwyth*   
''Ser du den blinkende stjernen?'' Spurte Emil Jørgen utenfor.   
''Ja, det gjør jeg.'' sa Jørgen og så mot den. Den beveget på seg. Den virket annerledes, observerte han.   
''Den beveger seg ikke nærmere oss. Vi beveger oss fra den, sakte og sikkert. Strattonas er for opptatte med å tro vi skal angripe dem forfra, når de blir tatt av menneskene bakfra.'' lo Emil og smilte mot teleskopet. Menneskene var nærme, og det måtte bare ta tid før James Webb teleskopet kom mot det. Neida, mennesker skulle ikke ta dem der og da. Det skulle ta tid, men Emil visste hvilken dato Timo skulle bli tatt ned. Han hadde telt ned.   
Jørgen følte seg ukomfortabel. Han likte ikke Strattonas spesielt godt heller, men han hadde ikke lyst på blod. Han følte en liten klump i magen av å vite at de forlot situasjonen. Så kom han på Markus, Anna og Vilde. Skulle de ikke bli slåsskjemper? Det var jo kjempenyheter!   
''Hva med Markus, Anna og Vilde?'' spurte Jørgen med lys i øynene. Han var blitt så glad i Markus og Anna. Vilde var mer innadvendt, men hun hadde gitt Jørgen en klem og det betydde mye for han.   
''De blir sendt ned til jorda igjen, om vi bare sender dem over til Strattonas. Ellers bare fryser vi dem ned igjen.'' Svarte Emil og smilte litt. For første gang virket Emil litt mer.. Normal. Ikke noe psykopatisk latter, ikke blodtørstige øyne. Sannheten var at Emil ikke ville slåss. Han ville virkelig ikke krige på den måten. Han ville at folk skulle gjøre det for han. Hvem var det han hadde? Jørgen? Tre mentale unger som ikke vet hva en vegg er? Erika? Louise? Une? Nei. Han hadde ingen i Aberystwyth som kunne slåss. Han var bare så ustabil og irrasjonell at han trodde det skulle fungere. Helt til han fant en løsning. Menneskene. Takk gud for at Emil ikke måtte slåss. Likevel, føltes det rart. Hva skulle han uten adrenalin rushene han fikk etter hver gang han kom på de feteste planene? Han kunne ikke få se Strattonas gå ned heller. Det føltes ikke så tilfredstillende som han ønsket. Erika og Louise hadde ingen funksjon heller nå som han ikke hadde like lyst til å få seg ligg.   
Han bare visste at Timo kom til å lide. Han visste ikke hvorfor, men han hatet bare Timo mest. Det gikk fint, fordi menneskene var så nær. Etter teleskopet passerer Strattonas, får de vitne til menneskeliv. Romfartøyene vil ta dem. Menneskene skulle ta dem inn hos dem, fengsel kanskje, regjeringsgreier jordfolka hadde, eller muligens noe verre. Døden. Emil smilte lurt mot teleskopet i himmelen før han gikk inn igjen. Jørgen ble ute, og ikke skulle han få god søvn i natt heller.


	13. Chapter 13

Vicenta, Sanna og Timo sto foran hele gjengen i møterommet, blide og lettede. Humøret til Timo var på topp idet han slo på hologrammet med noen håndbevegelser. På hologrammet var det et 3D kart over Strattonas. Samtidig var det et kart over ute område.   
''Aberystwyth har forlatt oss. De kan ikke ta oss bakfra, forfra, eller underifra. Vi har offisielt ingen trussel. Treningen Ruben og Aurora holder på med, skal erstattes med kunst. Vi kan offisielt åpne opp arcaden, kunstrommet og salen igjen. Dere har offisielt fritid igjen.'' Annonserte Timo, og det tok ikke tid før alle gliste og klappet for freden de fortjente. Vicenta fortsatte å snakke og pekte på radaren og viste hvordan man kunne se at Aberystwyth var borte. De hadde reist langt bort, i et annet område. Timo tenkte seg til at Jørgen og Emil ville at Strattonas skulle leve i frykt før de bare dro. Det Emil ikke visste vrar at Strattonas skulle feire.   
*klassifisert lokale*   
''Vi har funnet menneskeliv.'' Annonserte mannen og så på bilder som teleskopet tok.   
''Hvordan kan du være sikker på det, Sjur?'' spurte Einar og løftet blikket opp på Sjur   
''Signalene. Energien de sprer i form av auraen.'' Verifiserte Sjur og flirte litt. Alt de trengte nå var og vente. De hadde ett år på seg til å utvikle noe som diskré kommer seg til Strattonas og tar dem i live. På grunn av at savnede Ruben og Aurora er der, skal hele gjengen pågripes for kidnapping.'' Fortsatte Sjur og la ned arkene sine med planene.   
''Skal de få se foreldrene sine?'' Spurte Einar og så på listen over MKULTRA medlemmene og relasjonene de hadde til alle.   
''Nei, vi lar det vente'' Smilte Sjur skjevt og lo. Sånn gikk det når Sanna, Timo og Vicenta nektet å samarbeide med regjeringen.   
Drude, Eyolf og Heidi, og Mariell ble kontaktet med en eneste gang. Innkalning til møte for å informere om hvor barna deres var/broren deres.   
*Holter fam*   
''Er Ruben alien nå da eller?'' Spurte Mariell i bilen og satt på snapchat. Hun hadde fått mange sympatetiske snapper fordi alle hadde tydeligvis hørt at broren hadde blitt funnet i en grøft. Det var jo løgn, men Mariell fikk ikke lov å si at han var i verdensrommet.   
''Mariell, ikke still slike spørsmål.'' Sa Heidi stresset og kjørte så fort hun kunne mot lokalet. Hun hadde 10 minutter på seg før adressen til det hemelige lokalet gikk tapt.   
''Jammen tenk om Ruben får horn, hale eller to ekstra øyne på kneet og sånn'' lo Mariell og tok bilde av moren sin med hundefilter på snapchat. Det syntes Mariell var kjempe gøy.   
*Lund fam*   
''Holterne kommer senere regner jeg med'' Sa Drude og så mot Sjur med papirene. Sjur så ikke glad ut, og det gjorde ikke Einar heller. Eyolf bare stirra stygt på Drude og himlet med øynene. Måtte gud være med Drude.   
Da Holterne kom frem til lokalet begynte møtet.   
''Teamet består av John Timo, Vicenta, Sanna, Sarah, Camilla, Isak, Emilie, Sandra Ø, Sandra M, Kimberly, Hannah, og noen flere vi ikke vet om.'' Begynte Einar å forklare.   
''Grunnen til at Deres barn ble tatt er ukjent. Motivet er ukjent, men vi tror at de ble valgt tilfeldig. Muligens deres interesse i forbedring av samfunnet. Det Timo, Vicenta, og Sanna vil er at Ruben og Aurora skal ta kampen mot Aberystwyth for dem. Aberystwyth regjeres på slik måte at teknologi ikke skal utvikles. Dette bestemte dem etter LG1 og LG2 gikk rett i helv- gikk veldig dårlig. Flere døde, blant annet Emil og Jørgen forlot Strattonas etter LG1 eller LG2. Teamet i Aberystwyth har forlatt radiusen og har ingenting regjeringen er interessert i. De lever på egen næring rett og slett. Hvor kom teamet fra? MKULTRA endte i 1900-tallet. Det var bare en fil som forsvant etter det endte. Medlemmene skulle så føde et barn de skulle ofre til verdensrommet. De skulle så vokse og lære seg Norsk. Grunnleggende ferdigheter har de ikke.'' Begynte Sjur og tok en slurk av vannet.   
''LG1 og LG2 er luftbaserte forsøk som skulle tilby 'forever young' konseptet, som MKULTRA baserte forsøket fra. Forever young interesserte mange forskere den gang. Så, LG1 eller LG2 inneholdte store mengder vitamin A. Dette resulterte i forferdelige hudsykdommer og død. Forever young forsøket presenteres slik, hva om vi sender ungdommer med gode minner opp til et romskip. Hva om de blir utrolige venner som vil leve slik for alltid? Forskere og psykologer samarbeidet med hverandre og diskuterte negative og positive resultater iforhold til hjernekapasiteten og villigheten deres. John Timo var lyset i hele forsøket, da villigheten og engasjementet hans flyttet seg over på alle. Stebroren var ikke så fornøyd med Timo som leder, da.'' Tok Einar over og så på dokumentene. Einar studerte navnene i listen og gjenkjente hvem som var foreldrene til hvem.   
''Altså. Ikke for å være slem her, men jeg bryr meg virkelig ikke. Jeg vil ha ungen min'' Sa Eyolf og drakk fra vannet sitt.   
''Javel.'' Sukket Sjur og himlet med øynene.   
''Vent, hvorfor vet dere det egentlig?'' Spurte Mariell   
''Hvorfor er du her'' sa Sjur og hevet øyebrynet til ungen.   
Mariell klikket litt og sparka Sjur under bordet. Auda.   
''Faen i -'' Bannet Sjur og Einar måtte bare le litt.   
''Uansett, vi vet dette fordi John Timos far var han som startet prosjektet i utgangspunktet. Han var bestevenn med oss for å forklare det lett. Sjur er den eneste som har samme evne som ungdommene i romskipet.   
''Det de ikke vet var at alt var konstruert, og ingenting av Timos arbeid var egentlig hans'' Mumlet Sjur og trakk på skuldrene.   
*Strattonas*   
Og det var så lenge de hadde det gøy. Ruben og Aurora nektet å dra tilbake på jorden. De trente uregelmessig, slik at de hadde kamp og slik på plass. Dokumentene Isak og Emilie hadde laget iforhold til formelen på kreftene til Ruben og Aurora hadde blitt lagret hos Vicenta. Ruben og Aurora ville ha de kreftene når enn de trengte det.   
Over tid, styrket vennskapene seg enda sterkere. Kimberly hadde fest hos seg og alle var invitert. Sarah, Hannah, Ruben, Timo, Camilla, begge Sandraene, osv. Sånn gikk det. Alt var bra, og alt var fint.   
Den moroa endte kvikt.   
Bak alle latterene alle delte, drikkene alle drakk, og klemmene de delte, var det noen etter dem. Alt Emil trengte å gjøre nå, var å telle ned. Telle ned til bomben sprakk. 

For ungdomstiden deres var over, og Strattonas var ikke hjemstedet deres lenger.


	14. Chapter 14

*Tid senere*   
Emil så ut av vinduet og studerte nærmere på ruten kunne ta Aberystwyth folk til Strattonas. Ikke alle visste om dem. Lederne i hver by bestemte at alle de sivile ikke skulle vite om den. Ikke at det var mange sivile igjen. Emil tenkte på hvor trist både Markus og Jørgen kom til å være da de skulle skilles. Jørgen nektet først ukontrollerbart, men han skjønte jo at Markus måtte tilbake til familien hans. Emil glemte å nevne at John Timo og resten av teamet hans kom til å få skylden for fem kidnappinger. Anna, Vilde, Ruben, Aurora, og Markus. Straffeloven 261 gir gjengen hans 10 år i fengsel gitt.   
Markus og Jørgen brukte den siste tiden på å snakke sammen. Markus så bare ekstremt lei seg ut, men han gråt ikke. Det gjorde det lettere for Jørgen å si et hade. Markus skulle ikke bli sendt, enda. Det var lite tid igjen, men porten ble ordnet av Lucy og Erika. De var smartere enn de så ut som, syntes Emil.   
For Strattonas var det sovetid. Alle lysene var av, luften føltes kald mot huden deres. Noen snudde seg i søvne, mens andre snorket litt. Kimberly, med andre ord. Én person våknet av et lys, Ruben. Ruben følte seg svært frustrert i det han så det. Han kunne ikke forstå hva det var. Burde han si ifra? Han hadde aldri sett et sånt lys før. Lyset var grønnaktig, og det virket som om det skulle rekke hit. Om det hadde vært farlig hadde Timo vært obs, tenkte Ruben. Ruben bestemte seg for å drite i det og bare sove videre. Det var den største tabben han hadde gjort i hele livet sitt. 

_''tre, to, en''_ sa Sjur for seg selv mens han overvåkte dingsen nærme seg Strattonas. Samtidig klemte Jørgen og Markus for siste gang. Markus ble så sendt, og han fikk ikke en varm velkommen. Alt skjedde synkronisert. Menneskene klarte å komme seg videre til indre skipet. Markus gispet redd og gjemte seg.. Han visste ikke hva det var med dem, men de virket skumle. Et eller annet trigget bare minner han ikke visste hva var. Markus gråt stille for seg selv og turte ikke en gang å sutte på tommelen selv om han sluttet med det for lenge siden. Distante stemmer snakket og han forsto dem ikke helt klart.   
''Vi må gjøre dette stille, han kan rope ut når som helst.'' Sa en mann i uniform. Markus stirret opp på en mann som kom mot han, mannen virket ikke aggressiv i det hele tatt. Mannen hadde hånden bak i lommen hans, og da svartnet det for Markus etterpå. Den Markusen døde.   
Timo følte at noe var feil idet lyset forsvant. Han hadde lagt merke til det samme lyset Ruben la merke til, men han hadde vært for trøtt til å tenke på det. Han gjenkjente det lyset, men hadde ikke sett det på lenge. Hodet til Timo begynte å våkne litt igjen, og det var da han skjønte det. Han skjønte alt. Selvfølgelig kunne ikke Aberystwyth bare forlate Strattonas uten å angripe. 

''Vicenta, vicenta, sanna, sanna'' ropte han ut i panikk. Han var ikke klar for dette, ingen av dem var klar for dette. Sanna og Vicenta skvatt men våknet til lyden av mange fotspor utenfor. Timo ga dem blikket, blikket som ga alt bort. Strattonas hadde tapt og det var ingenting de kunne gjøre noe med.   
Menneskene gikk mot dørene og prøvde hansken Sjur hadde gitt dem. Den skulle knekke sekvensen deres og åpne den. Alle menneskene fordelte seg og tok hver sin dør med hver sine ofre. Ruben var den første til å våkne vidt. Alt var duggete for dem. Ingen av dem klarte å forstå hvorfor ukjente truende mennesker sto utenfor rommet deres. Alle skvatt og skalv idet de hørte Kimberly og Hannah skrike for livet. Ruben merket ikke engang at han ble dratt av menneskene. Alt han fikk et glimt av var Camilla som kjempet for livet og skrek. Hun ble elektrisk sjokka av dem til hun ikke bevegde seg lenger. Timo hylgråt og skrek med alt han hadde. Menneskene lot han, fordi de visste han var den de ville rette seg mot. Aurora var i sjokk, vide øyne og stirret fremover. Hun kunne ikke blinke på lenge. Til og med Isak og Emilie skalv av redsel og gråt. De hadde ikke gjort noe engang. Sandra Ø kjempet bare og fikk av en vakt. Sandra Ø prøvde så godt å løpe mot våpenrommet men vaktene hoppet på henne. Alt Strattonas ble forlatt med var gråt, skrik og terror. Ruben klarte ikke å reagere, hodet hans bare fylte tankene hans med muligheter på hvem han uidentifiserte, døde personen var. Han døde ble ikke plukket opp engang. Ruben sparket ene vakten i kneet til han fikk vondt, men vakten holdt bare hardere. Vakten huffet og gikk videre, han visste han ikke kunne skade han fordi Ruben skulle være ofret og komme tilbake til familien hans. Timo hadde hjertebank, angstanfall, adrenalin pumpet av sinne, skyldfølelse for ikke å ha slåss godt nok, og for å ikke ha beskyttet dem. Ruben og Aurora ble separert av resten av gjengen. Bevisstløse Camilla og resten ble tatt med en annen vei etter de var nede på jorden. 

*spole*   
''I henhold til en mulighet for massehysteri, skal denne rettsaken være privatisert. Under ingen omstendigheter, skal noe bli lagret på annen måte enn deres egen hukommelse.''   
''Kjære dommer, Ruben Holter og Aurora Lund har vært under utenomjordiske forhold. De har meget sannsynlig blitt manipulert til å ta valg de ikke hadde tatt normaltvis.''   
''Kjære dommer, på grunn av Timos bakgrunn kan vi verifisere at han har vært en innbygger på denne jord. På grunn av hans bakgrunn som homo sapiens gjelder loven for individet også.''   
Flere ting ble sagt, Sjur og Einar brukte lengre tid på å snakke imot dem. Ruben og Aurora gjorde det beste de kunne for å forsvare seg selv og Timo. Argumentet som handlet om manipulasjon ble selvfølgelig tenkt på. Vitner, ransaking, fysiske bevis, motiver, argumenter, tenking, loven, tiden og hele prosessen tok mange timer. Alle utenom Timo ble tiltalt som medskyldige og fikk kortere tid dømt. Det tok ikke retten lang tid før de annonserte straffen.   
''§263 loven om barnebortføring-'' og loven ble lest opp. Straffen ble lest opp, og her satt dem nå. Hannah, Erika, Sarah, Emilie, Isak, Vicenta, Sanna, Sandra, Thea, Anneli, Sandra, Timo, Camilla, Kimberly og resten satt i sine egne celler.   
''Du kler ikke oransje'' sa Sandra Ø blankt og så på Sanna som satt på motsatt side.   
''Takk du'' Svarte hun kort og stirret blankt på de grå metall stengene. Korridorene føltes kalde, ekkoet fikk dem til å føle seg alene. Synet av alle de andre fengsel gjorde noen av dem redde. Det føltes bare kaldt. Jentene var spesielt sultne, men alle følte seg bare dårlige fysisk. De var ikke vant til å ikke være i LG3 oksygen, så kroppene deres var spesielt syke.   
''Kan du slutte å tenke på så deprimerende ting, energien din og tankene dine kan leses til hit.'' Sa Hannah og sukket. Det at Hannah og Kimberly øvde seg på å lese tanker og føle energi var ikke tull.   
''Unnskyld'' sa Timo blankt og fortsatte å spre den dårlige energien over på dem. Han klarte ikke å være positiv lenger.   
''Kan dere holde kjeft?'' Ropte en eldre fengselsnabo. Hyggelig. Vekterne så ikke noe fascinert ut i det hele tatt.   
*Strattonas*   
''Hvor er jeg?'' Spurte Markus idet han våknet opp. Han skvatt mye da han så tre figurer over seg. Hvem faen var de, tenkte han.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapittel 15   
Skoledagene for Aurora og Ruben var lange, uten gjengen deres følte de seg .. veldig utenfor. De fikk førti tusen klemmer første skoledag og alle ville være med dem. Noen brukte dem bare for å få informasjon om verdensrommet og hele pakka. Andre spurte om hvordan de ble torturert, og verken Ruben eller Aurora svarte særlig pent til spørsmålene. I timene var de for det meste stille, Aurora hadde litt energi til å prøve å svare på spørsmål og sånn. De kom i samme klasse, heldigivis. 1KDA, kuksuger, dicksuger og Anal-klassen. Det var det elevene der sa KDA var. De var veldig forvirra, fordi de drev med tegning og sånn. Takk gudene, fordi Ruben og Aurora forventet å se dildoer dingle ned fra KDA klasserommet.   
De ble tatt godt imot, da. Flere i klassen sa hei og snakket med dem. De fikk merkelig nok en ny lærer akkurat den dagen de begynte. Hm, merkelig.   
''Hei, jeg heter Sjur og skal ha dere i Naturfag. Hva er egentlig Naturfag? Det var et retorisk spørsmål, ikke rekk opp hånda fordi nå skal jeg snakke lenge om mitt forhold til Naturfag og hvor mye jeg hater elever som hater naturfag. Okei, greit. Naturfag er i alt. Stolene deres, kroppene deres, steinen dere kaster i vinduet på kontoret til lærerne, snørrunger, idioter som brenner seg på kaffe, og så videre. Naturfag finnes i ulike former. Biologi, fysikk, anatomi, kjemi, og så videre. Om dere hater Naturfag hater dere dere selv, men slappav, det gjør dere nok allerede. Ungdommer idag as, spørsmål? Nei? Flott. Da begynner vi med å taa en runde rundt så skal dere fortelle hva dere heter og hvilket tema innenfor Naturfag dere liker best. Jeg heter Sjur, og jeg liker praktisk kjemi best. Kei, flott, vi begynner med Aurora og Ruben'' Sa Sjur, det var merkelig hvordan han ikke tok seg en pustepause før han sa alt det derr.   
''Jeg heter Ruben, og øh. Jeg liker. Altså. De siste ti minuttene av naturfagstimen?'' Nølte han og smilte nervøst.   
''Aurora er favoritten min nå i allefall.'' kommenterte Sjur og lo, selvfølgelig var det tull. Eller ikke.   
''Jeg heter Aurora og jeg liker best at det sprenger!'' pep hun og lo   
''Det eneste dere ungdommer tenker på er de jævla høytalerene dere har på fester før dere faen driver og drikker dere fulle og gud vet hva. HEY BROOO, DISSE HØYTTALERNE SPRENGER JOOO DAB DAB WHIP OOOO GANGNAM STYLE AS'' sa Sjur og himlet med øynene. Han hata virkelig ungdommer. Ikke rart i han vill holde øye med to av dem.   
''Du glemte despacito'' sa en i klassen deres.   
''NEI'' skrek Ruben og kasta skoen sin på den eleven.   
Oshit boi. 

*serious intensifies*   
''Jeg elsker at jeg blir psykologisk påvirket av de jævla deprimerende tankene dine Timo'' klaget Camilla   
''La han være, han har nok av stress, skyldfølelse og tomhet i seg. Ikke prøv deg.'' sa Sanna og så mot Timos celle. Han lå fortsatt og sov.   
Timo led, led over at han ikke kunne ha vært en bedre bror for 

Emil   
**   
_''Se hver enkelt person, det er veldig viktig. Å ikke bli sett er det som påvirker en mest. Det å bli sett, få komplimenter for det man har gjort bra og slik er så godt å få. Dere må sikre dere at alle blir sett. Skriv et brev til hvem dere vil, enten det er klassekamerat eller familie. Lag gjerne flere kort.'' sa damen. Timo elsket å være med i samfunnsfaglige, politiske, etiske, anti-mobbing, by, filosofiske grupper for barn og unge.   
Timo var ca 12 år da han lagde disse, og smilte stort da han lagde alle disse.. Kreative kortene. De var til venner, familie, og noen i gruppa. Gruppa hadde virkelig satt pris på han og sagt masse hyggelig. Han la kortene i konvoluttene til de forskjellige som var i gruppa. I bakgrunnen sto Emil, han ville ikke være med. Han ble bare tvunget av moren sin. Emil kunne se at han bare fikk 6 kort med 'du er snill' kort. Timo, fikk mange flere.   
''John Timo-Crockett'' sa læreren høyt i mikrofonen. Alle klappet i hendene og 'wooo'et. Han fik  
k sitt karakterkort og smilte mot alle. Emil ble ropt opp, og det var ikke like mye applaus. Det var litt mindre fra foreldrene og, tydeligvis. Det gjorde vondt for han. Virkelig._  
\-   
Det var det siste Timo husket, ellers husket han ikke mye. Han lot alle de minnene gå for å slippe den smerten. Det hørtes klisje ut, kanskje.   
Han husket Vicenta og Sanna, de var mindre da de først møttes. Han så bare en teknologisk dingseboms han fløy i. Foreldrene hans var der, og han husker at han hadde det vondt på grunn av lengselen. Han husker han savnet alle de han var glad i på jorda. Han savnet et normalt liv. I mellomtiden fikk endelig Emil sjansen til å skinne. Moren fikk endelig sett Emil in action. Den ene tingen Emil slo Timo på var praktisk. Timo hadde ødelagt så mye for Emil og barndommen hans. Det var ikke rart i han hatet Timo. Emil fant ut at lidelsen til Timo ga han resultater og fordeler, og det var sånn han fikk alle disse ideene og slemme planene. 

\-   
*Aberystwyth*   
Lucy, og Ava merket at han Emil ikke hadde vært i topp stemning. De lurte jo på hvorfor. Emil vant jo, og nå var alt over. Han kunne leve med at han vant og hele pakka. Det var da noe å feire?   
Emil hadde ikke mye å gjøre lenger. Tiden gikk saktere, og alt generelt var bare kjedelig. Jørgen dreit komplett i Emil nå, i allefall. Det var godt for han.   
Uforventet, kollapset Ava ned på gulvet og begynte å gråte. Hun mistet all kontroll over seg. Dette hadde da aldri skjedd før? Hun serverte maten fint og hadde det bra der. Kanskje det var stress eller kjedsomhet som hadde slått henne også.   
''Slutt med disse tankene'' ropte hun og hulket mot gulvet.   
Emil fikk blikkontakt med Jørgen, og det tok ikke lenge før begge reiste seg og fortet seg mot Ava.   
''Hvilke tanker?''   
''D-d-d-eg.'' Hulket hun og tørket tårene.   
Emil så sjokkert ut, og hadde ikke peiling på hva han skulle si. Emil så bort på Jørgen og så Jørgen trekke på skuldrene.   
''Jeg er lei for det, Ava. Jeg kan ikke føle det samme.'' Nølte Emil og bare prøvde å gjøre no for å vise empati.   
''Nei, det er ikke det jeg mener. Det er en som lider sånn som dette, det er en som angrer på så mye. Jeg har holdt all smerten inne, men tankene handler om deg og denne personen er kjempe hjerteknust som dette her og gråter som dette her og jeg kan ikke styre det og det klikker for meg vær så snill slutt med disse tankene'' Forklarte hun i hast og i hes stemme. Var det derfor hun ikke hadde rørt maten eller snakket med noen av dem på flere dager, uker kanskje. Dette var det Jørgen tenkte.   
Emil fikk bare gåsehud og et stort sjokk, blikket hans limte seg fast på et ubestemt punkt og det virket som om han ble stoppet i tid. Bare.. Han så.. Nesten.. Sentimental ut.   
''Hvor kommer dem fra?'' Spurte Jørgen og tenkte på en spesiell person Emil hata   
''Jorda'' sa Ava   
Jørgen var ikke like sjokkert, men heller.. Veldig forvirret. 

\-   
''Vi fikk en veldig tom velkomst'' sa Oscar og flirte litt.   
''Dette er ikke en tid for spøk'' sa Petra strengt til Oscar, men smilte bort mot Markus.   
''Fyfaen hva i helvete'' skvatt Markus til og følte nesten en elektrisk strøm av kunnskap samtidig fly innpå hverandre.   
''Metall, periodesystemet, lærer, bipolar II, hypotenus, grammatikk, stoff, sex, kuer, faen'' snakket Markus, hovedsakelig ukontrollerbart. Hvor fikk han dette fra? Hvorfor kunne han dette? Hvorfor suttet han ikke på tommelen lenger som en unge? Var han lettet? Hvem var han egentlig?


End file.
